The Last of the Famous
by JINX321
Summary: This is the 3rd book in my series of the Black sisters. *JKR owns
1. Chapter 1

_I never wanted to kill. I am not naturally evil_

_Such things I do_

_Just to make myself more attractive to you_

_Have I failed?_

_-Morrissey, "The Last of the Famous International Playboys"_

* * *

The girls awoke to anther hot end of summer day. Black Manor was quite like it usually was after one of their father's many get together's but the sister's never complained, the silence meant that everyone was still sleeping and they could slip out of the house without trouble. Each sister was so unlike the other it was hard to say that they were triplets. Bellatrix had long dark hair that waved down her back. She was short but over the summer her body had started to develop and now she had slight hips and small breasts. Narcissa had long curly blonde hair, she had gotten taller but not by much and her skinny frame and lack of curve made it more noticeable that she had her mothers body. Andromeda with her red straight hair was getting taller than her other two sister's and she seemed to have more breast than Cissa but less then Bella. All three girls were so different that you could tell that they were sisters.

Bella snuck down to the kitchen, she was going to sneak three muffins for her and her sister's to take outside with them. As she opened the door and walked in she realized that he mother and father were awake. Cygnus looked up over his paper and Druella set a plate down.

"Come. Eat with us daughter." Druella purred.

Bellatrix hated her mother just as much as her father now, maybe even more. Druella used to be nice, a caring mother but now she was like her father. She went from caring, to hollow, to crazy bitch. Bella walked over and sat in the chair her mother had moved the plate too. Her mother had a sick way of playing twisted games with her daughters, like piling their plate's full of food and forcing them to eat it all, then calling them fat and whipping them for being "Cows".

Cissa and Andy walked in then froze, Druella got anther smile on her face and set out two more plates, and like Bella they slowly sat down.

"Druella remember, they have to go to school tomorrow." Cygnus said dully. He never looked up form his paper.

Druella frowned then let the girls eat their normal amount of food. Andy nowadays was sometimes thankful for her cruel father only because he had a limit to his madness and a fear of getting into trouble at the ministry for his wrong doings, Druella had no limit and only one fear and that was Cygnus.

Cygnus folded his paper and neat equal squares, then stood. After a short warning to Druella about school tomorrow and threatening the girls to behave he got on his cloak and hat and apparated to the ministry for work.

Druella then got up and walked out without saying anything. She would go to her room and lay on the couch till dinner when Cygnus came home. She did this everyday that summer, ignoring the letter's from her friends for tea or for a walk.

The sister's smiled at each other. Hogwarts was truly their savior and tomorrow they would be returning.

* * *

**So here it is the first chapter of book three, sorry it's so short. A lot has happened in the other two books and Hogwarts have change with the stuff that had been happening and so have some of the characters. So I hope all of my readers who have stuck loyally to the last two will enjoy this one just as much. And pretty pretty please don't forget to review**

***Jinx***


	2. The Train

Rain poured the next morning and showed no signs of letting up. The sister's crossed the magical barrier into platform 9 ¾ then waited for their parents. Druella and Cygnus Black had offered to take their children after no one else would and they had to keep up appearances, walking along the train Druella made it a point to wave at old friends and say polite hello's. Soon they were joined by Walburga and Orion who had Sirius and Regulus trailing behind. The whistle blew but no one seemed to move.

"Were going now, we'll see you at Christmas then." Sirius said "Goodbye Aunt Druella, Uncle Cygnus."

They all said their dry goodbyes then got on the train, once seated they turned around and their parent's had gone. Blacks usually don't show emotion toward their kids nor each other in public and now that they thought of it they really didn't show it behind the closed doors of their home either. Cissa wanted to go and say hello to Lucius and Keith but Cecelia had written to her that Lucius was in a state and he didn't want no one but his guy friends around in. In a way she understood it had only been a few months since Eli had died, it would be more worrisome if he didn't act the way he did.

Reggie and Siri sat across from them and Siri had his face turned to the window. Bella hadn't noticed it before but hidden by his long hair and window was a purple bruise that his father had given him. She smiled, her and Sirius were so a like when her father did that sort of stuff to her she too didn't cry nor would she ever, she didn't want people to feel sorry for her. It was her problem and only hers.

As the hours went by and night began to show itself the train got colder and the rain became harder. Andy had been the first to fall asleep then Cissa, they shared a blanket, and then Sirius and Reggie fell asleep each fighting over their blanket. Bella sat awake she couldn't sleep and after a while she wished she could, she got up quietly and left the compartment. Outside in the hallway she could see her breath it was so cold, she decided she would go and look for Pippa and the other's. The cold didn't seem to stop others from playing and flying airplanes in the hallway and that made her relax a bit, it was unnaturally cold and it worried her but since it didn't bother others then she felt a little safer. Really this logic made no sense but it always seemed to happen.

When she was near the end of the train slowly the lights started to go out, she took out her wand and lit it like many others did, the laughter stop as did the spells and planes and Bella felt her heart beat faster. A giant lurch on the train sent her and many other students to the floor and that's when the panic started, Students got up and ran into whatever compartment they had come from or to family members. Bella scrambled to her feet and faced the empty dark hallway on both sides, she knew she had to get to her family but she was scared. She took a step the anther and once nothing happened she walked faster.

A wand lit could be seen up ahead and Bella stopped and turned around one was far on the other side of the train but she could tell it was coming closer.

"Hello? Could you tell me why the lights went out?"

She was desperately hoping that it was a prefect checking the hall, instead it ran toward her and in one motion scooped her up and threw her in the an empty compartment, it was a man and he was on top of her, she tried to fight him off but he was too heavy, she felt like she couldn't breath and all she could do is hold her breath.

"Hold still, and don't make any noises."

His voice was familiar, he got up and left the compartment spells were being cast then nothing, a dead silence. Finally a compartment door slide open next to her and then shut again and more spells, her door began to open and she closed her eyes tight and the light's flicked back to life. She opened her eyes and the man in front of her smiled. She had never been so happy to see Rodolphus.

"What are you doing here? What just happened? Who's in the compartment next to us? How did you know it was me? Why haven't you written to me this summer? " She asked as he closed the door. He turned and smiled, she was still on the floor.

"Say here and I'll answer all of them, I just have to inform everyone that that was just nothing." He smiled again and she couldn't help not to smile back.

"Tell my family I'm safe and in Pippa's compartment." She said and he nodded.

He left and she got off the floor and brushed off her skirt the went the wall where Rodolphus had locked something in there. She pressed her ear to the wall and a slight groaning could be heard, it was a man, an injured man.

The door opened and Bella quickly slid down into the seat. Rodolphus came in with a blanket and some hot chocolate. Bella hadn't realized how cold she was till she seen the blanket. He sat down and held out the blanket for her to join him, she stood up and he couldn't help not to notice the change in her, she was going to be a very beautiful women when she got older. She sat next to him and he wrapped it around her shoulders then handed her a cup as he did this he noticed her nails were purple. She drank for a bit then decided that she wanted her questions answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore asked me and some other teachers to ride the train." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because we heard a rumor that apparently wasn't a rumor that some of The Dark Lords men were going to attack the train as a warning to Dumbledore."

"So the man in the next compartment is one of his followers." She stated then she thought of something, her father calls him the Dark Lord and she had see Rodolphus at her father's party. "Aren't you part of his followers, so then why were you stopping them?"

"I'm a spy Bella, someone that has to be on the inside and gain Dumbledore trust. The man next to me is a new comer and sadly a pawn to gain that trust."

Bella understood, the man in the compartment had no clue that he would be going to Azkaban today but everyone else knew. She scooted closer to Rodolphus at the thought of the wizard prison, she didn't want him to end up there.

"I could tell it was you, because I can tell your voice out of a crowd of a hundred witches."

She smiled and he knew that that would help get her mind off of Azkaban, he didn't even like to think of that horrible place.

"And I didn't write because I didn't want you to get into trouble with your mother and father." He had noticed the change in Druella over the last few years and even now she had joined in Death Eater meetings and word of her sleeping around with other Death Eaters and Cygnus allowing it had been whispered. He hadn't know this till Arika had told him, she was worried if Druella offered to sleep with Rabastan he would say yes because she herself was pregnant. Rodolphus spent an hour reassuring his sister in law that Rab would never do that. His secret is that Rab had already did it.

Bellatrix understood and that he was probably right, that it would make her parents mad. She felt tired and she yawned she laid her head on his shoulder and he took her cup away from her, he had questions for her but he guessed they would just have to wait because Bella had fallen asleep in the first sleep where she wasn't afraid.

* * *

**Please R&R and I hope you like it so far. =)**


	3. So Much More

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station then came to a screeching halt. Sirius opened the door and came face to face with his head of house Minerva McGonagall.

"I didn't do it."

"Mr. Black, I am not here to scold you but now I will be forced to discover what you have done." she looked in the compartment and seen the rest of the Black family getting their stuff gathered, she smiled inwardly. "Later, now you and your family be on your way."

Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa, and Andromeda all joined the crowd leaving the train, they figured Bella had already left with Pippa so the got on the carriage and immediately it sarted moving by itself. In the carriage in front of them they could see the blonde hair of Lucius.

"I hope he's alright." Cissa said, and Sirius snorted.

"Bloody prick."

"Sirius!"

"It's only the truth Flower."

"He's alright." Andy said

She didn't really care for Lucius, she had a dream guy. He was more of a fantasy right now but she knew he would come eventually, he was loving and strong and would protect her from any harm. He was out there and she knew that she was going to find him.

Cissa could see herself with Lucius, he and her were alike even if he didn't know it yet, plus her mother had always told her that she would have beautiful children and to Cissa, Lucius would make a great father. Sirius looked at his brother as the two girls dozed off into their fantasy's, Regulus rolled his eyes and Sirius smiled, they didn't care about girls yet, just Quidditch.

Bella woke as the train slowed Rodolphus was already standing and waiting. At some point while she was sleeping he had went and got her trunk. She stood and stretched then train jolted to a stop. He looked at her and smiled. From outside they could hear students leaving the train Bella sadly grabbed her trunk but Rodolphus stopped her.

"We're not done talking."

As the train completely emptied Bella sat and waited. Voices could be heard and one was clearly Slughorn, Bella stood, she was worried that she was going to get into trouble. Rodolphus put his hand on her shoulder and push her back into the seat the held a finger to his lips to silence her, then left the compartment to meet the other teachers.

"Rodolphus! They say that you had disarmed one!"

"Yeah, he's in there."

Slughorn opened the door and in the corner was an injured man, he looked up and bared his teeth. When Rodolphus came into view he let out laugh.

"Step back."

This voice was Dumbledore's. Behind him trailed 4 Auror's and a dementor, the air got cold and frosted as they approached the captive. Dumbledore looked into the compartment, he had kind of remembered this man from when he was a teacher, he had been a Slytherin and always so quite and to himself so Dumbledore never really cared to notice him. But now the man was in front of him, glaring and telling him that the dark lord with reward him and Dumbledore thought that maybe if he would have saw this man when he was a boy the he would never be where he was now.

"Take him." Was all he could say.

As the man fell into the hands of the Auror's his screams began to form. The dementor was starting his work, he was sucking the happiness out of his victim. The Auror's wouldn't allow him to take this mans soul but him happiness was free and tasted so much better.

Footsteps started to disappear and Bella waited, finally she heard Rodolphus tell whoever he was talking to that he had to get his trunk and he see them at the feast. Once the other footsteps were gone Rodolphus came in. he ignored her as he got down his trunk and pushed his and her's off the train. At the station there was one carriage left and hey climbed in, with a tug they started to move.

"How is your powers coming?" He finally asked.

"Good, I can keep a flame in my hand."

"That's good. How was your summer?"

"Usual."

Rodolphus felt the dismiss in her voice as she answered that question. He knew that was the end of it, he had crossed the line with such a common question. He stared at her and felt the need to protect her but there was no point to trying if her didn't know everything, if she wouldn't let him in. as he looked at her he realized that this girl across from him wasn't the same girl he had met 3 years ago when she was eleven, no, this girl was so much deeper than her, and so much more scared.

* * *

**So very sorry it took me so long to update, i've been having so troubles of my own but I promise my next chapter will be up sooner. Well dont't forget to R&R, i really like to read what you think =)**


	4. Siblings

Bella found her sister's easily in the great hall, she sat next to Andy and waited, to her surprised the sorting had no even begun and teachers were now just taking their seats which was lucky for her and Rodolphus.

"Where have you been?" Cissa asked, eyeing her sister.

"I went to the restroom. Why? Is it a sin?" She smiled and so did her sister's.

"I'm starved. What's taking so long?" Andy said just as the doors opened and McGonagall and a new set of first years walked in. "anyone we know?"

"Just the Rookwood kid." Cissa said the she scrunched up her nose. "Were we that small when we first started?"

"What do you mean? we're still small." Bella answered.

As students names were being called off Cissa looked down the table, in the back on the far corner sat Lucius and Cecelia, by the looks of it Cecelia was trying to make him feel better but with little success. Cissa frowned, she had no idea he was that sad, but of course coming back to the very place where your girlfriend had died must be hard.

Andy place her hand on her cheek, she hated the sorting ceremony with a passion, it was so boring and took forever. She glance over and noticed a boy who had to be maybe a year or two older than her. She wondered why she had never noticed him before he was quite handsome tall, well built, auburn hair that shined. He had intense hazel eyes that was staring right at her. Andy stiffened then looked behind her to see if there was anything this boy could be staring at there was nothing but the Gryffindor's. She looked back at him and he smirked.

Dumbledore rose and awoke all three sister's from their thoughts with a calm voice he told them what was forbidden which of course meant the forest and a few other things, then they were allowed to eat. Pippa who was a crossed from them kept looking down the table at Cecelia.

"I don't know why she's so worried about him?" Pippa began. She took a spoonful of rice and placed it on her plate. "I mean I get it he's her brother but I have brothers and I don't do that sort of thing."

The sister's understood and by the looks of it so did Nora. They all had siblings close to their own age or there own age. Pippa had no one, she was the youngest and by a gap so she felt like an only child at some points. Bella on the other hand knew from the forest last year that Pippa only felt like her brothers didn't care, she didn't notice that Rodolphus had fought for her. Pippa wanted that closeness she noticed that all her friends had with their siblings.

Bella frowned she was close to Rodolphus and at points she was closer than Pippa will ever be.

Bella looked at Rodolphus, he seemed happy tonight, he was smiling and talking to Professor Slughorn, probably about the events that had happened. He would tell everyone everything but leave out the part about her. Of course she knew why and she understood why but in a way just a little it hurt that she was such a large secret in his life.

Cissa looked down the table, Cecelia had manage to get Lucius to eat a bit and that was good. But Cissa wished that it could have been her that had made the great improvement. She had spent the summer telling herself that she was over Lucius and that she wasn't going to be a pillow to lay his head till he was better and could move on. But that all seemed to disappear the moment she entered the train and had seen him. But the fear was still there, she wasn't sure if he blamed them for going into the forest and Eli followed or even if she did go back to him would he leave her again. This had all crossed her mind many times.

Andy looked down too, she had always wanted a brother. Someone who would protect her and to give her trouble about boys and just be bigger and stronger. But she had sister's and that was just fine. As she thought about it some more she realized that maybe a brother wouldn't do because what if he became like their father and harm his wife and kids. It would be hard to say what a boy in the family would be like and she realized as she thought about it some more, she liked her sisters and her cousins the way they were and the places they were.

The feast was over and everyone tiredly walked to their dorms. Bella followed Cissa and Andy up the stairs, their beds were always next to each others but for some reason they weren't this year. Each sister was separated by anther bed but tonight they were all to tired to argue with it and each got changed and fell into their new beds apart from each other.

Bella was having weird dreams to start with, everything was on fire and human flesh was burning she could tell it was human from the smell. She jumped awake and looked around everyone was still sleeping, she got out of bed and began to walk down the hall and into the common room everything was foggy like a haze and that's when she blacked out into nothing but darkness.

The sun rose and brightened the room. Bella glanced over at the clock it was 8:30 she had half an hour till her first class she looked around everyone was gone and she silently cursed her sister's for letting her sleep. She sat up and immediately wanted to fall back into bed she was more tired than usual but her dreams were probably the reason. She stood up and felt the squish of mud along with a mixture of what seemed water looking down she discovered she was covered in blood. It was on her hands down her legs and spotted on her nightdress. She looked at the bed and the sheets were smeared red.

Panicking she pulled the sheets off of the bed to reveal a bloody butchers knife that was hidden under the pillow, she searched herself for any wounds but didn't see any. This blood wasn't hers and as tears began to fall down her face as she looked in the mirror.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but i do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R i love to hear from you. Thank You =D**


	5. Hearing Things

Bella picked up the knife and tried to remember what had happened last night but nothing came to mind. She knew the others would be coming up soon so she quickly pulled the sheets off of her bed and stuffed them into her trunk and threw the knife on top. She pulled her nightdress off and threw it into the bloody pile and closed and locked the lid then she used her wand to clean up the mess on the floor. Just as she was getting out of the shower someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella? May I come in?" Cissa called threw the door.

Bella detected no worry in her sister's voice and decided that she had not seen any of the hidden stuff, only then did she unlock the door.

"Here I brought you your schedule and a muffin. You were really sleeping this morning so Andy and I decided not to wake you."

Bella was glad they didn't wake her but now that the thought came back, she wondered who she injured or killed. Cissa placed the muffin on the counter under a napkin then sat on the edge of the bathtub while Bella got dressed and towel dried her hair.

"We have DADA first this morning. Andy has Double Charms. I don't know if we have a sub or not?"

"Why?"

Bella wasn't really listening she had too much on her mind.

"Well professor Lestrange wasn't at breakfast this morning."

Bella's heart stopped. What if she…she wouldn't think of that.

"What's wrong?" Cissa asked noticing the change in her sister.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry."

"We're going to be late, eat on the way."

Bella grabbed the muffin and her bag then followed her sister out of the dorm then the common room. Bella walked silently as Cissa chattered. She had to check on him but with Cissa here she couldn't run to his dorm. She calmed herself down _maybe he just slept in _she thought as they walked closer to the classroom. They entered and sat at they're usual seats. The bell rang and the class got quite. After 10 minutes of waiting Bella began to panic.

"I have to use the restroom, if he comes tell him for me." Bella told Cissa.

Once Cissa nodded Bella slipped out of the room and ran. The only noise she could hear was the sounds of her shoes echoing off of the empty corridor walls and her breathing. She ran to the teachers hall then took off her shoes and slipped them behind a suit of armor. She walked completely silent to his door then knocked quietly. No answer.

She pushed open the door and walked in. everything seemed alright, she walked to the bedroom and noticed the bed was a mess but no blood, she let out a sigh of relief but then wondered where was Rodolphus. After thoroughly checking the dorm she walked back down the hall and slipped back on her shoes.

She figured she should go back to the class before Cissa worried. As she walked she heard voices arguing one being the oh so familiar Rodolphus's. She peaked around the corner and saw that it was Rodolphus but it was Lucius he was arguing with.

"Lucius you are going to ruin everything."

"Stop being so fucking demanding. You are only 4 years older than me, if that." Lucius paused then in a flash his wand was out and a flash of blue light hit Bella in the chest. "See you didn't even hear that someone was listening in."

Rodolphus looked and see a girl hand and wrist on the floor.

"Shit."

"Shit is right Rod, my father told me I could trust you now your getting sloppy on me."

"Oh shut up Luc, I'm only doing this for you for childhood sake, so you don't get ripped to shreds the moment you turn 17."

Rodolphus kept looking at the corner where the hand was. It worried him that that hand could be playing and the person could be awake. He walked over there and clearly Lucius wasn't done talking due to the look on his face. Rodolphus wondered how they could have been friends as boys. Around the corner her saw a small girl with dark hair. His Bella.

"Shit."

"What? Who'd I hit?"

Lucius walked over and saw, then he ran his hands threw his blonde hair.

"Do you think she saw or heard anything?"

Rodolphus wanted to hit him. Just as he was about to lift her she moved and a small noise came from her lips.

"Bellatrix?" Lucius called. It's not that he dislike the girl but her preferred her sister's company over hers. He always got a creepy feeling around her. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times.

"You hit me you bastard." Rodolphus smiled but Lucius looked shocked.

They helped her to her feet and she brushed herself off all the while glaring at Lucius.

"Ummm…sorry."

The bell rang and both boys swore. Lucius nodded once to Rodolphus and took off running while Rodolphus grabbed Bella's hand and ran in the opposite direction Lucius went. Once in a secret hall where Bella had no clue even existed did Rodolphus stop and let go.

"What did you hear? Why were you out of the classroom?" He sounded angry and bella was taken back. She had lost what she was going to say in one raise of voice.

"Speak Bellatrix!"

"I didn't hear anything and I had to use the restroom, I told Cissa to tell you." She knew it was all lies but with him angry that's all she could really think was to lie. "Are you angry with me?"

He had his head buried in his hands and for once as Bella looked at him he truly looked like a young man that had gotten himself in to deep.

"No, I'm just tired. The teacher's got woken up early this morning by Filtch. Apparently someone had left us a message on the wall in the great hall." He said after uncovering his face.

"Was it written in blood?"

Rodolphus looked at her in horror, and Bella knew why.

"I have something to show you."

* * *

**Sorry it's all Bella/Rodolphus in this chapter but i felt it was needed. But dont worry the other sister's will be in the next. Please R&R i'd like to hear what your thinking **


	6. Poisnous Plants and Smiles

"There you are, where have you been?" Cissa asked when she met up with her sister's outside the Herbology room. "If you keep disappearing on us Andy will put a tracking spell on you."

"I told you I went to the restroom." Bella said slightly annoyed. Her mind was still on Lucius and Rodolphus's conversation, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that Lucius was part of the group of followers or will be anyway and that thought made her mad, she wanted to be there in his spot next to Rodolphus, she was better than him in in all ways.

"Are you coming?" Andy asked and Bella noticed that the doors had opened and the call was filing into the room, Bella nodded and walked in. On the tables were spiky, dark red vines that every so often moved, everyone approached their spots carefully. After the mandrake's no one wanted to get close before they knew what these strange plants were.

Professor Sprout came in and smiled, they had Herbology with Hufflepuff which was her house. Andy smiled back she hated when someone smiled and everyone ignored it, everyone moved closer when Professor Sprout told them too. The sister's put on their gloves and looked at the plant front of them.

"Now, make sure you don't get too close to those thorns, they are highly poisonous." Every student in the greenhouse took a step back from the poisonous plant. It took professor Sprout lots of coaxing to finally get all the students back in front of the plant after everyone was settled she held up the plant. " Now can anyone tell me what kind of plant this is?" "Anyone?"

Andromeda slightly raised her hand but then thought better of it and put it down but she was too late. Professor Sprout had seen her, she raised her eyebrows a bit. The Black sister's never spoke in her class.

"Miss Black?"

"It's Venomous Tetacula." Andy answered. She only knew this because she had read it in one of her mothers books over the summer when she was hiding in the library.

"And do you know what it does?" Professor Sprout was so happy to hear this child speak she wanted more.

"If you eat it, it turns your skin purple but if it bites you the bite of the Venomous Tentacula can be fatal."

"Bravo 20 points to Slytherin."

Professor Sprout knew she was over giving in this case and hurting her own house in the process but out of the 3 years that she had had the sister's this was the first time she had heard the girl speak. At first she had just thought it was her but then reports of the sister's being overly quite came from other teachers also and then she knew they were just not that confident in themselves. She didn't understand why they were very pretty girls.

"Now class these are not fully grown so they will not kill you if you get bitten. They will though reach out and grab you, do not cut them because it will not hurt them, that's how they make more but if you do cut them just tell me and I'll get you anther pot to place it in. today we will be repoting them and I'll be telling you what they are for. So every firmly grab your Venomous Tetacula by it's base and pull straight out.."

Everyone did so in a mass of dirt went everywhere, that's when the panic started. The vines instantly started grabbing students around the wrists and a Hufflepuff girl Mildred Followbee started screaming about how she was going to die because it had bit her. Professor Spout instantly regretted this project and then started running around the greenhouse to those in panic.

Andromeda smiled as she watched her sister's struggle with the plant. She had her's already in the pot waiting for the next instruction while Cissa was waving hers around trying to get its firm grip loose from her arm and Bella who had tried to step on one end then pull with the other had gotten herself in a worse position when the vine had wrapped it's self around her ankle as well.

"Andy a little help here." Cissa snapped.

"Just relax, that'll lower your pulse enough for it to think your dead and then it will realize it's grip and you'll be able to pull it off and place it in the pot before it realizes you tricked it."

Bella and Cissa held still and just as Andy said the plant loosened and they were able to place it in the pots and step back.

"When did you become the plant whisperer?" Bella asked

"When I discovered that the library was the perfect place to hide."

It took almost the whole period to get the class in the spot they needed to be, besides Mildred who demanded that she got a pass to go to the Hospital wing to make sure she wasn't going to die.

"Now fill the pots up to the line and I guess we will have to talk about what it does tomorrow since we ran out of time today." Professor Sprout said. She was exhausted from just that, she didn't even want the next class to come in.

The bell rang and the greenhouse emptied. It was nearly lunch and Cissa could see Lucius not far ahead of them. Waving to her sister's she ran and caught up to him. He looked at her then gave her a half smile.

"Hello Lucius. How was your day?"

"It was fine, I got into some trouble being late for class but that's all. How about you?"

"In Herbology we played with the not killer plants yet."

"That's always fun." He laughed a little and Cissa smiled it seemed like forever since she heard his laugh. " Well anyway now since I have you I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week."

She could have flown without a broom at that moment. She had almost forgotten about Hogsmeade but now she couldn't wait. She was so excited she had been asked out on her first official date.

"I'd love too!"

"Great just meet me in the common room that morning and we'll make it an all day affair." he smiled then looked over at a group of her guy friends who Cissa couldn't remember their names. "Well I'll take to you later them Narci."

As he walked away Cissa felt like she could scream from joy.

Andy sat down alone at the table, Bella had left her to check something in the common room. As she got the picture of pumpkin juice she saw that boy again he sat down right across from her and she instantly felt her pulse increase.

"Hello my name is Augustus Rookwood."

"Andromeda Black."

Augustus smiled his perfect smile.

"What year are you in Augustus?"

"5th. I came to congratulate you on your Herbology knowledge, I heard you did wonderful, normally the pretty ones in this school are also the dumb ones." He said with anther flawless smile that made Andy blush. Just then Cissa came running in unaware of what was going on with Andy, she was too excited to notice.

"You'll never believe what just happened." She froze when she saw Augustus. "I'm sorry was I intruding?"

"Oh no." He said to Cissa then looked at Andy. "I'll see you later." And with anther smile he was off and without a second later Cissa had began to tell Andy everything that had just happened weather Andy was listing or not she was thinking of his smile, his poisnious sweet smile.

* * *

So So sorry it took so long, Please dont be mad enough not to leave a review beacause I love to read them. so dont forget to R&R


	7. Forever and Always

"Oh Bella, what have you done?" Rodolphus said as he undid the sheets to reveal blood, he quickly wiped it clean with his wand.

"I don't know Rod, I woke up and it was like this…what did I write and with whose blood?"

"I don't know whose blood, They are trying to figure it out as we speak. And you wrote "Evil will succeed over good. The blood of the dirty will soon wash over the boots of the pure as the pure one dance in it.""

"I don't remember any of it Rodolphus, I swear. No one must find out it was me, no one."

Bella began to panic, if it was discovered it was her she wasn't sure what they did with 13 year old murderer's but she knew it wasn't good, maybe Azkaban, or would they kill her. Then she thought about what her parents would do, would they fear their daughter after she had killed someone? The thought almost made her smile. But of coarse they wouldn't she was sure her father had killed someone, even Rod had killed someone and he was much younger and a much better man than her father. No. Her father would punish her, and severely, maybe even kill her.

"Rod please! Don't let them find out it was me. I'd die if they did and you know it. Please Rod."

Bella was begging him, she ran to him and fell on her knee's in front of him, gripping his shirt and sobbing all she could muster was a whisper, a plead for her life. Rodolphus helped her up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. She didn't have to beg him to help her, he had been running things threw his head trying to figure out how this could have happened in the first place but he didn't have to think hard it was clear that the Dark Lord had placed her under the Imperius Curse. The real question was why he had chosen Bella when there were much older students that were close to joining but yet he chose a 13 year old. He was sure to ask later.

He pushed her back and looked into the violet eyes that used to haunt him in his sleep, they seemed to shine when tears came and flowed down her cheeks. He wiped it away with his wrist.

"Bella I will always help you, I will always protect you. Forever."

She gave a small smile.

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

She stepped back and pulled out the bloody clothes, he wiped them clean and anything else that had any evidence of what she had done. He knew that they would not be able to trace the message back to her, the Dark Lord made Bella do it and he knew what he was doing and Rodolphus knew that if he had wanted Bella to get caught he would have done it already. Bella looked at the clock on the wall.

"What class do you have."

"Herbology. I should start walking so I wont be late."

She wiped her face clear of any evidence of tears then smiled at him, then she left. He picked up a few things then he too left the room he had a DADA class to teach.

Herbology was over and Bella was walking with Cissa and Andy. she was tired from her fight with the vines and all she wanted was food and sleep, but the thought of sleep made her nervous, she didn't want to do anything else in it. She thought about Rodolphus and instantly wanted to know if they found out whose blood it was.

Just then Cissa stepped forward and waved then ran to catch up with Lucius, Bella rolled her eyes and Andy smiled.

"Let her be, you know she likes him." Andy said even though she was smiling.

"I know. Well I forgot something in our dorm, so I'll run and grab it and meet you in the great hall. Save me a seat."

Andy smiled then nodded her head. She knew her sister was up to something, Bella disappeared to often too not be up to something. But when the time came she knew Bella would tell them.

Bella walked quickly, she figured Rod would probably stop at his room before heading to lunch, so that's where she would look first.

"Bella!"

Bella frowned as Pippa walked near her, she was afraid that her friend would want to go to the dorm with her then down to lunch leaving no time for her to speak to Rodolphus.

"Thank Merlin I found you. Rodolphus wanted me to find you he said you can bring that paper to his classroom now."

Bella sighed a sigh of relief his story fit perfectly with hers.

"Yeah I was just going to go get it then head there. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll see you at lunch and don't let him boss you around."

Pippa laughed and then headed the way Bella came from. Bella walked faster, once in the common room she ran to the dorm and dug through her stuff till she found her papers. She found an old graded DADA paper and went back to the hall to head to the class room. She was about to go in when she heard voices coming in from the inside.

"I find it just a little strange, don't you?"

Many voices agreed, then all went quite.

"You may come in." a voice that could only be Dumbledore's called. Bella froze but then took a breath and walked into a classroom that was full of teachers. "What is it you need Miss Black?"

"Professor Lestrange…Ummm…you asked to see me?"

Rodolphus didn't hesitate.

"Oh yes sorry. Hand the paper to me." Bella did and Rodolphus took it then looked it over real quick and marked it. Then he looked up and smiled at the other teachers. "Sorry everyone I forgot I told Miss Black to come in this morning, see I miss graded her paper. It'll be real quick."

Bella was uncomfortable and some of the teachers smiled at her.

"No problem, we wouldn't want a student to not get what he or she deserves." Dumbledore said.

"And finished, sorry about that Miss. Black, I'm glad you caught it. Now you better hurry you don't want to miss your lunch." Rodolphus said handing the paper back, their eyes met for a minute, telling her a secret that she didn't understand.

She left the room and only when she got halfway down the hall did she hear the faint noise of the teachers.

"Boy Dumbledore's got great hearing." she muttered to herself before looking at the paper. It just looked like her paper, she flipped it over and nothing stood out. She knew Rodolphus had done something to it or he wouldn't have asked her to bring it. She looked at the grade it went from a 90 to a 91.

"A 91. I think he gypped me." She said aloud to herself again.

Suddenly red words appeared and she couldn't believe that Rodolphus would have guess she would have been mad about the 1 point increase. The words were definitely his, they were fancy and clearly read a name she didn't want to ever read again.

_Bernice Haloway_

Bella took a sharp breath. But how was it possible, and suddenly she felt like she was going to get caught. Red words appeared under Bernice's name and Bella was almost to afraid to read them.

_Forever and always Bella._

* * *

**I'm happy i got this chapter up so much sooner. please dont forget to R&R. Thank you for reading so far =D**


	8. Fate

"What do you mean it's Bernice's blood! How can it be? She's been dead for over a year now! She burnt to death Rodolphus!" Bella said. She had been panicking all day since she read Bernice's name on that paper. And now she was expressing that worry to Rodolphus. It was late and they were all alone in the astronomy tower.

"Bella I'm not quite sure how it was possible but that's what the test came back as." He laid on his back and looked at the stars, soon he felt Bella do the same next to him. "we'll figure it out. I'm working on that now. See next week on the Hogsmeade trip we'll go and meet one of the guys that's in the group he said he'll explain."

"And I'm allowed to go?" Bella leaned on her elbow so she was looking at him, even though it was dark and she could only see him by the little light that the crescent moon and stars gave off, she could see the perfect outline that his body made.

"Yes. I told them that this concerns you, just as much as me."

Rodolphus too sat up on his elbow and looked at her. She looked so beautiful in this light and he felt so drawn to her. He leaned in closer and so did she. There felt like there was electricity between them that pulled harder and harder that them both pulling wanting them to be closer. Their lips were inches apart then as hard as it was Rodolphus pulled away. An emptiness filled him but he knew he did the right thing. She was too young night now and if they kissed it would be awkward between them, and he couldn't bare the thought of that.

Bella was upset. She didn't understand why he pulled away, she knew he had to of felt that to. The burning sparks that pulled them together, that was real and as much as it frightened her she knew it was right. She thought for a moment and realized that maybe it wasn't her he was just afraid of that feeling.

Had this been was what Jacqueline saw before Rodolphus even seen it, is this was she was threatening about. Rodolphus took a deep breath, he was going to have to keep his head if he was going to protect her.

"Bella…I'm sorry."

"It's fine Rod, I understand."

Rodolphus wasn't sure if she did or not but for now it was best if her didn't push it because he wasn't too sure if he exactly understood. They just laid there for a minute longer before he got to his feet. Leaning over he extended both his hands to her and she took them as he helped her up and together they walked into the castle.

"Cissa will you sit still." Bella snapped at breakfast. It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and Cissa was so excited to eat then run and pick out her outfit to wear.

"Stop being cranky." Cissa said mocking her.

"I'm not your being annoying. Right Andy?" Bella looked over and Andy was being the same way. Andy had been asked by Augustus to go to Hogsmeade with him and her face was glowing with pride. All the 4th year girls glowered and stuck up their noses at her when she walked by but she didn't care she loved the new found attention.

Both Andy and Cissa were sad that they were leaving Bella alone but Bella assured them that she'd be alright. She wasn't going alone of course she was going with Rodolphus but she couldn't say that to her sister's so as far as they knew she was going alone then she'd probably find Pippa and Cecelia to be with.

I'm going to go and get dressed." Cissa said excitement filling every inch of her voice. She couldn't wait and she let everyone in Slytherin know it as she left the Great Hall. Seconds later Andy too jumped up.

"I can't wait any longer. Are you sure you don't want to come with be to the gates?"

"I'm sure Andy, now go and get dressed I'll be up in a minute to tell you two how great you look."

Andy smiled then hugged Bella before she too ran out of the Great Hall. Bella picked at her toast then looked up at the head table where Rodolphus sat staring at her. A smile appeared at the corner of his mouth and she couldn't help not to return it. Then she got up and brushed the crumbs off her uniform before walking out to join her sister's in the great outfit hunt.

Bella entered to a mass of flying clothes. It seemed that her sister's were not the only ones that were excited, the whole 3rd year dorm seemed to be excited. Threw the mass of clothes that magically floated in the air next to each other to compare, Bella found Cissa and Andy.

"About time, what do you think, this one or that one." Cissa asked between waving between a silver dress or a blue one. Bella thought about it, basically they were both cotton long-sleeved dresses the fell just below the knee so she didn't see the big deal. In fact all the sister's fall clothes were cotton or wool long-sleeved dresses that fell just below the knee, the only difference was the colors of all their dresses.

"I like the silver." Bella finally said. She looked over at Andy who was wearing a brown cotton dress and an orange scarf . She looked like she was pulled right out of witch weekly, her red hair flowed perfectly and everything fit just right and hugged her just right. Bella wished she could wear brown like her sister but for some reason the color just did not look right.

Cissa had now changed, and recharged, then changed back and when she was looking in the mirror and both Bella and Andy sensed anther rechange about to come on they both insisted that she looked beautiful and that dress was amazing. It wasn't a lie the silver somehow fit Cissa perfectly and not many girls could ever pull that off. But today nothing could pull Narcissa down. She pulled her hair up perfectly placed a couple bobby pins in all the right places to make her curly hair look good and not budge from it's place.

Bella opened her trunk. The weather was chilly and windy today and she wasn't sure if cotton would be enough but like her sister's she didn't want to be itchy from the wool either, and none of the sister's knew the spell to make it not. She pulled out an darker apple red dress that almost had a light orange mixed in. She put in on the went to her mirror, her hair never stayed in place and the big dark waves seemed to always look messy no matter what she did to it. She pulled it up many times but after the 5th attempt she just left it the way it was, it looked a mess but really there was nothing she could do about it.

The bell rang and awoke Bella from her thoughts about her hair to realize that almost everyone in the room had left including her sister's. she grabbed her cloak and a black scarf then ran out of the dorm and right into Rodolphus.

"I thought you had forgotten." He said with a playful smile.

"I guess I had." But her smile said everything but that. They walked together out of the castle where they were met with a gust of chilly air. Once they got rid of the shock they had begun on their way to Hogsmeade village.

"Now Bella, I'm not quite sure whose all going to be there so when we arrive put your hood up and don't speak unless spoken directly to. Ok?"

She nodded her head. Quite frankly she would have had her hood up already if the wind would have stopped blowing it down. She followed him into the busy town. Bella became instantly fascinated with everything the smell, the voices, the people. Sure she had been to Diagon Alley but never such a busy small town.

"We'll look at everything and try everything after we meet who we are going to meet." Rodolphus said and she smiled. He loved seeing her in this much awe over something so little. They entered a small pub at the end of the street. Bella was in such awe she had forgotten to look at the name but then remembered to pull up her hood. The bar was empty but the bartender didn't seem to mind. In the corner sat a group of men, Rodolphus walked over but was careful to keep Bella a close as possible to him so she was basically touching him.

"Rodolphus my boy, sit." Said a man Bella placed as Mr. Lestrange, it was only when she took a seat next to Rod that she could fully see faces from under her hood. Two of the men Bella had already met, one was of course Mr. Lestrange and the other was Rodolphus's brother Rabastan. Then there were 3 other men who she had no clue who they were. "and who is this?"

"Someone who shall not be named." Rodolphus answered. "We can talk I have the Dark Lords permission for her to be with me."

"Well what do you want to know." Said the unknown man. Bella could tell that all of these men were older except for Rabastan, Rodolphus and herself.

"What was with the message on the wall?"

"It was a message for Dumbledore announcing us and the war. We used that dead mud blood's blood." The other unknown man snickered.

"How did he get the blood? That girl burned to death."

"How are we supposed to know…it's the Dark Lord he can do anything!" An unknown man said while throwing his arms un in outrage. This unknown man had weird eyes, then Bella realized that he was blind.

"That is very true." It amazed her of how calm Rodolphus was, but then again these were his group, and his family, they wouldn't hurt him. "Why did he pick the girl for the job?"

The man that snickered earlier laughed then fiddled with his cloak, Bella felt something odd about this man and yet she guessed that he had to be full out crazy.

"The dark Lord says that she is powerful, way more than any of us can imagine." Mr. Lestrange answered. "he said a fortune teller told him that she would come and that she has a great future amongst us…with you."

All the men's faces changed into similar looks and Bella didn't know what was going on. Instead Rodolphus stood.

"You must go if he is calling you." Rodolphus said while shaking his fathers hand and giving his brother a swift hug.

"Be careful Rod." Rabastan said before he followed the group of men out into the streets where they would apparate.

Rodolphus held out his hand for Bella to take then together they walked out of the pub. The streets were even busier even though the air had gotten colder and as they walked Bella shivered.

"Here take my cloak," he drabbed the fine material cloak over her shoulders then smiled. "I'll explain everything that we had just heard later tonight, for now lets go to The Three Broomsticks."

Bella followed him and he wondered how he was going to explain it to her. That she was chosen by fate to join them, chosen by fate to be with him. He didn't quite understand but yet it all made sense of why they always seemed to find a way back to each other.

He opened the door to the warm pub and Bella imeditly liked this one better. It was warm and full of cheerful people, the bartender waved at them and Rodolphus held up two fingers and the man smiled and nodded. Bella followed him to a corner table and sat down, all around them students talked and laughed about things and showed what they had bought.

"There's you sister's." Rodolphus pointed out just as the bartender set down 2 glasses of Butterbeer. Rodolphus handed him 2 sickles.

Rodolphus was right across the room sat Cissa, Andy, Lucius, and Augustus. They were all talking and laughing, but as if they felt her eyes both seemed to look at her at the same time and their eyes met.

"They are going to come over here." Bella said as a matter of fact.

"How do you know?"

"I know my sister's."

"Do you really?"

And the answer came to Bella in the most depressing of thoughts, that she didn't know them and they didn't know her.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you think =) thank you


	9. Wondering Who

That haunted Bella the most out of all her thoughts that night. She didn't know who her sister's were now, she hardly knew who she was anymore. Rod had told her that the Dark Lord had made her write that message of the war on the wall and that he thought her to be powerful but Bella didn't see how, she could hardly brew a 1st year potion let alone be strong enough to fight in the war. Bella rolled over, she had heard them say that it was her fate, that Rod was her fate but Rodolphus left that part out when he explained it to her. He didn't want to think about it.

She closed her eyes and dozed off my a loud creek from someone stepping on the floor jolted her back to fully awake. It moved across the floor and Bella's breath quickened. _If I'm going to fight in a war I'm going to have to stop being afraid. _she sat up and pointed her wand to the source f the noise and found that it was just Nora.

"Are you ok Bella?" She whispered, glaring into the dark to see better.

"Yeah." Bella answered, lowering her wand and trying to lower her heart. "What are you doing up?"

"I had to use the restroom. Are you sure your alright?"

Bella didn't answer, she just got up and muttered something about going to get a drink, and let the dorm room. Nora shrugged her shoulders and climbed back into bed, after 2 years of everything being weird with her dorm mates nothing surprised her.

Bella just walked, she didn't care where she was going she just needed to walk off her beating heart. The hall's were a bit creepy in the dark and the large and small portraits were sleeping some even snored.. She walked up the stairs and couldn't help but to wonder if the stairs slept at night too.

Once out of the dungeons where Slytherin house was it got a tad bit warmer and Bella, without thinking, suddenly realized where her feet were taking her. She stood out side the teacher's hall way. Bella bent down then realized she was bare foot so there was no need to take off her shoes, in face she suddenly felt more aware that she was in nothing but her nightgown. She wrapped her arms around her middle and walked to the oh so familiar wooden door. Light seeped into the dark hallway from the crack under the door.

Bella wasn't sure if she should knock or not. She didn't knock out of fear of getting caught in her night clothes in a place she should be by anther teacher. She paused when her hand was about to touch the handle as she debated on whether or not she should just go back to her own bed. Finally she sucked in a deep breath and reached for the handle and turned the knob.

Nothing had changed except for the fire place was lit and Bella could smell tea coming from the small kitchen. She peaked around and seen Rodolphus in nothing but his boxers with his back facing her. She quickly and quietly closed the door as much as she could but Rodolphus still turned with his wand pointed in her direction.

"Hello Bella." he said as he put his wand back on the table. "What are you doing up?"

Bella noticed he didn't say "here" and she smiled inwardly.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you still doing up?"

"Grading papers, making quizzes. All that stupid teacher stuff." he answered that turned back to his tea. "Would you like some?"

"Yes please."

She went and sat on the couch while Rod poured them each a cup of tea. He walked over with both cups with such inhuman grace that Bella had to smile. He handed her a cup then sat back down next to a pile of paper's.

"Why did you start teaching. Why not get a job at the ministry or not at all, I mean you have the money." Bella asked

Rod thought about it for a moment then took a sip of tea.

"The Dark Lord assigned me here for a few years, almost like a spy but I was looking for something else. And otherwise I would be working at the ministry, which I will when I'm allowed to leave here, working gives me something to do, keeps me social so no one points and says "He's quite! He must be a death eater!" also I like money, even though I'll never run out nether will my family as long as you keep adding to it."

It all made sense so Bella just sat and stared at the fire and sipped her tea. Halloween was coming up and she had switched her mind to what costume she was going to wear. Hogwarts had decided to have a costume ball to liven up the students and give them something to look forward to between arriving for the school year and going home for Christmas.

"Here make yourself useful." He said while throwing a stack of paper's at her. She laughed then smiled at him.

"I need a grading key."

"No you don't, hell you could practically teach that class."

He smiled back and then they slowly started back at grading.

The sun came shining through and Bella sat up and yawned. She was back in her dorm with her sister's and the other girls still sleeping. Bella rubbed her eyes she could have sworn she had fallen asleep on Rodolphus's couch, then the horror kicked in and the thought of one of the Dark Lord's input dreams popped into her head. She climbed out of bed quietly but as she did something fell and hit the floor. It was the quill she had used, the black/blue feather was soft and when you turned it in the light at some angles a perfect RL could be seen.

She smiled, it was real, he must have brought her back when she was still sleeping. Andy rolled over and made a noise the she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Bella? What are you doing up so early?" she said sleepily. It was true ever since Bella had started school she had been the last one awake.

Ignoring her sister, she went and got a shower and changed into her uniform. By the time she was done the other's were just getting up. The first quidditch match was today, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, mid way through the school day to start the season then matches would go on as usual at the end of each day. The others got dressed and just as they were about to head out for breakfast they heard the booming voice of Slughorn. The went down to the common room where the house was filing in around him and Rodolphus.

"Today we will beat Gryffindor!" The house cheered and hollered. Slughorn passed out flags and some green and silver sparkly paint that was magically charmed to flash SLYTHERIN and a snake. Most of the older kids got the good stuff but Rodolphus passed off some of the paint to Pippa with a wink.

The girls ran to the nearest empty corner and started drawing green and silver lines on each other. Bella felt a pang of hurt when Pippa did her's because Pippa had no idea about her and Rodolphus being friends but Bella wasn't going to tell her.

After their faces were done they gave the rest to the boy 3rd years and Regulus then headed off to breakfast. The great hall was loud and excited about the match. The Gryffindor's were painted up in Gold and Scarlet and they roared at the Slytherin's as they came in. even the teacher's who weren't supposed to pick sides had little things on them. Like McGonagall had a little lion pin on today and Slughorn had a green tie.

The day went quickly and soon they were waling across the grounds to the Pitch. Bella, Cissa and Andy loved Quidditch and so did Pippa but Cecelia and Nora kind of felt it was more of a mans sport and could care less. As the Slytherin team flew out Cissa counted and the 3rd man was Lucius and she couldn't help not to smile. They had had a very good date at Hogsmeade, they went to the Honey dukes and the joke shop, they even made out in an alley between two buildings, even though they weren't official, she felt it was coming soon.

A movement awoke Cissa from her thoughts. Behind her stood Augustus she didn't know when he joined the group but he brought an extra scarf for Andy. The Gryffindor team entered the field with a rush of boo's and cheering and Bella could see Sirius's friend James Potter anther pureblood that ended up in Gryffindor. He was a seeker and his match was mainly ageist Lucius. The whistle blew after the release of the snitch and the other balls.

"AND THEY'RE OFF! CARROW HAS THE QUFFLE AND NOW HE PASSED IT TO ROSIER WHO TAKES AIMMMM AND SCORE! TEN POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin crowed cheered. Bella looked around it was the beginning of the match and already she was losing focus, as much as she loved Quidditch she just didn't have the attention span to sit and watch. He sister's and friends were watching and nothing would drag them away so Bella silently slipped out of the crowed and off of the bleachers. As she walked by the underneath it looked as if Quidditch had lost a lot of it's appeal to some of the older kids too. She continued into the grass and walked halfway to the castle where she could still hear the crowed but it was not breaking eardrums loud.

She took out a quill and some parchment, she was trying to think of ideas for her costume for the Halloween Party, she knew she wanted a mask but beyond that she had no clue. She remembered a time when Druella would dress them all up as goddess's or character's from her favorite musicals, they would all go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and sometimes into Knockturn Ally just as long as they got the most candy.

Bella smiled those were the times she missed the most, the ones where they had been happy where their mother had been happy. Druella was happy now but not sane happy and their father well she wasn't sure if he was happy. Maybe he was when he was at work or with his friends, or even when he was with Druella at night. Cygnus must have be happy at some point at sometime in his life, everyone is.

Cissa looked around but Bella must have left the pitch. It didn't really surprise her, her sister was always disappearing. Andy looked over at the same place as if she could feel Cissa looking.

"Where's Bella?" she shouted as the crowed roared for a Gryffindor point.

"I don't know she seems to be disappearing a lot lately."

"Do you think it's a guy?"

Cissa thought about it, maybe it was a boy. She tried to think of who Bella had been seen with or if she had mentioned any guy when they talked but she could think of any. Andy was doing the same but she too couldn't think of anything. Just then Lucius made a dive and the crowed went stiff.

"Is it the snitch?" Andy asked and Augustus shushed her.

"AND MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!" the Slytherin side went wild with cheering while the Gryffindor's booed. On the pitch the team crowded around Lucius and Cissa smiled. He was her's. she then suddenly was reminded of Bella.

"Bella missed an amazing match, she's going to be so upset." Andy said skipping along side them as they exited the bleachers.

"Yeah she will. Even if she out with her possible boyfriend." Pippa said joining the group.

"You think so too?" Cissa asked

"Yeah Nora said that Bella scared her last night and I saw her leave the dorm before I fell asleep."

"We've got to find out who this mystery boy is."

"Well first we should go and thank Rodo…I mean Mr. Lestrange for the face paint. If I don't I'l never here the end of it from mother. Remember to always thank someone who gave something to you weather you like it or not. Even if it is a sibling." Pippa started in a voice mimicking her mother straight down to the French purr. Then she stopped as anther thought came to mind "It is so hard to call my brother Mr. Lestrange. But he's say's it's respectful, I think its his ego."

The other's agreed as they all walked toward the teacher stands.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, i will try my hardest to never let it get to be that long before updateing. please R&R thank you my most loyal followers**


	10. Halloween

"So who is your boyfriend?" Cissa asked. She was lying on Andromeda's bed with both her sister's they were trying to figure out what costume to where to the Halloween ball.

"What are you talking about. I don't have one." Bella answered mindlessly.

"Yes you do. that's why you keep disappearing." Andromeda said nudging her dark haired sister lightly. Bella's breath caught, she didn't know that her sister had noticed her absence. She knew she couldn't tell them about Rodolphus, nor the Dark Lords messages, especially Rodolphus even if Pippa wasn't in the room, she still felt guilty.

"I think I'm going to be a fairy, a pretty fairy not the ugly kind." Cissa said turning the focus off of Bellatrix without even noticing as her idea came to her.

"That's what I was going to be!" Andy said with a pout.

"Well I said it first so I get it." Cissa stuck her chin in the air declaring that the argument was over and that she had won for the fairy costume. Andy frowned she had no clue what she was going to be and Halloween was almost here, as if it hit her at once she had finally got it. She would be a vampire. She didn't know why she had thought of it but then she realize it was Mina, she had a dream about her last night and for some reason Mina was a vampire it was all weird at first and she missed her a lot and Andy felt suddenly bad that she hadn't written to her yet beside a few short letters over the summer. Andy made a mental note to write when she was alone.

Bella peeked over and seen Andy write _Vampire _on her piece of parchment and suddenly felt panicked that she hadn't came up with anything yet. It shouldn't be this hard but yet she couldn't think.

"Hello ladies." Pippa called as she entered the room. Cecelia and Nora followed her in and they sat on their own beds. "We got our costumes."

Pippa and Cecelia both held up what looked like two very heavy and expensive ball gowns then they hung them up on the top of the door "So they wont wrinkle" Pippa had explained.

"What are you going top be?"

"We're part of the queens court silly." Cecelia answered as if it were common sense. Andy smile though in her head she really didn't think that was a costume. "What are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be a bride princess." Nora said. Originally she was just a bride but when she saw Pippa and Cecelia's costume she added the 'Princess' part. "my mother went out and got me one. She said I should get it by tomorrow."

"I'm going to be a fairy, a beautiful fairy." Cissa said. She had taken the liberty to write to their mother about the costumes and Druella had agreed to send them to the sister's surprise but the idea had to be sent soon or she would not have enough time to fine them for the three girls. The girls said it was a brilliant idea

"I've decided to be a vampire." Andy said then waited for the good idea comments like Cissa got. Once she did she knew it would be a good idea and could relax.

"Bella?" Pippa asked after a few minutes and the girl didn't say a thing. Bella felt nervous she had no clue and her mind began to race.

"A joker." Bella said. She didn't know where it came from, she had just took all those courts and princesses and said something to get them off her back. None of the girls said anything which wasn't a good thing but Bella didn't care the pressure was off of her to answer. She glanced at Cissa who wrote something down the sent it off with an owl. "What was that?"

"Well now that I heard it all I sent them to mother, she said as soon as possible, and I didn't want to wait any longer and have her change her mind about getting them."

Bella's panic rose again now she couldn't change her mind.

The costumes came the day of the party. There was a box on each bed and Cissa eagerly opened hers. She had tried to get Lucius to go as a match to her but he refused and said that it was childish and that he was going as a ghost. Cissa wanted him to be an elf.

Andy opened hers and pulled it out while Pippa and Cecelia were putting their's on and tying each other corset backs. Nora slipped her white dress on then added the after thought crown and a bunch of large jewelry.

Cissa looked at the blue sparkly fairy dress and wings and felt a new found love for her mother. She even at a blue flower crown and ballet slippers to go with it, it sparkled and shone when she moved and she truly looked like a fairy. Inside there was a note tapped to the lid.

_Narcissa,_

_I am sorry for the way I had been acting, and I do hope we can start again with this beautiful costume. I know I haven't been the greatest mother these past two years but I promise that all ends now. _

_Your mother,_

_Druella_

Cissa held it close then smiled. She was forgiven like that.

Andy's dress had the same effect, it was black but it sparkled and had boots and a cape. The teeth snapped in and the magically formed to her teeth. Andy thought of how much Mina would love this costume. She pulled out the note.

_Andy darling,_

_I hope you will forgive me for the wrong that I had done, you are so beautiful and this dress will make you shine tonight. I promise the bad times are over and I will be there for you._

_Your mother,_

_Druella_

Andy smiled then twirled in the mirror and watched the dress go from black to red. Her mother was right this dress was going to make her shine.

Bella opened the box after seeing her sister's dresses. She saw the note first.

_Bella, my Bella,_

_I know that you are going to be the hardest to convince for I think I have hurt you the most my silent daughter. I miss you and I love you and I want this to be a new start for us. The women that you knew when you left is gone and the women I used to be is back. I promise. I hope you love this dress my Belle it came from France. _

_Your mother,_

_Druella._

Bella pushed aside the wrapping and inside was a purple, green and gold sparkly dress, tights, slippers, and a mask all in purple, green and gold. It looked beautiful in the box and Bella was scared to put it on, she was worried that it was so new torture that her mother had come up with.

The dress was short but since she had tights on it was still appropriate and with the mask Bella felt mysterious she smile as she twirled in the mirror and watch herself shine.

"Now I wish I would have thought of that." Pippa said watching Bella.

When the bell rang the girls felt giddy. And as they entered the hall they were amazed. Everything had a Halloween touch. One corner of the great hall had been made into a spooky forest with mist and all, anther had been done into a grave yard, and the other two had cobwebs and tables.

"This is magnificent, come lets get a table together." Cissa said.

They weaved their way through the tables, till Lucius and Augustus called and waved them over. Also at the table was Alecto, Thorfinn Rowle, and Antonin Dolohov, they eyed the girls over. Cissa sat and so did, Andy, Pippa, and Cecelia but when Nora and Bella went to sit Alecto held out her foot blocking them.

"Sorry those seats are taken." Alecto said smugly.

Just then Alecto's brother and boyfriend sat down and smiled cruel smiles at them. Bella looked at her sister's, Andy gave her sad eyes and shrugged her shoulders. Cissa gave a sad smile and Pippa mouthed sorry.

"Come Nora lets go fine anther table." Bella said while taking Nora's hand. Nora looked like she didn't want to go but then gave into defeat. Bella was mad but she wouldn't let them all ruin her night. They went to a corner and sat,

"They shouldn't have ditched us like that." Bella said. "I hate that Alecto."

Her mind went to Eli and how fast she had changed when she got mixed into that crowed. Poor Eli she had so much more potential then Alecto.

"Bella you should say you hate anyone." Nora said shocked. "Nor should we talk about them."

Bella almost laughed. Nora's mother China was the biggest gossip out of all the female purebloods. Music started and food appeared on plates.

"You two have wonderful costumes. May we sit with you?"

Bella recognized the voice instantly, it was Rodolphus. He had on a mask and a pirates costume, with him was a witch that Bella knew was Jaclyn.

"What are you Professor?" Nora asked.

"I'm Blackbeard."

"Then where's your beard." Bella asked and Rod smiled.

"It got itchy."

Jaclyn appeared to have no clue who Bella was, she rather looked bored and wanted to do more adult things than supervise a Halloween party. Jaclyn was an Angel but to Bella she was far from that, she had no clue why Rod would bring her here.

Jaclyn looked over and shoulder to where a bunch of 7th years boys stood by the punch.

"Anyone want drinks?" She asked wanting an excuse to get away. Without an answer she got up and walked away. Nora soon left with muttering something about the restroom. Once alone Bella smiled inwardly.

"Why is she here. She hates my guts." Bella whispered.

"Because our Lord asked her too. She's recruiting 7th years." He answered. "Trust me I'd rather not have her hanging off my arm all night."

"Wait she's in the circle. How in Merlin's name did that happen." Bella asked. "I thought she was as dumb as a troll."

Rodolphus laughed.

"Oh Bella how I love you. She's only "in" because of that matter. She easy to use and easy to dispose of." Bella blushed then was thankful for the mask. "So why a joker?"

"I don't really know, I just said something to get everyone off my back and it turned out to be a wonderful choice."

Nora came back, her frown was even more apparent and she sulked a little. Bella didn't really want to ask her what was wrong, she didn't really care but the way Nora was acting she knew that she had to ask for manner's sake.

"What's wrong?" Before Bella even breathed Nora had jumped into her story about a kid asking her what she was and she told him and he laughed and said it was stupid. Nora continued to talk and Bella lost track and stopped paying attention, once in a while she would added a "How cruel" in there and Nora would continue with her pity party. Bella looked up at Rodolphus through her long lashes and smiled. He returned the smile.

Other students were getting up and starting to dance when Bella realized she had not touched her food. She looked at the other plates on the table then realized Jaclyn was back and had eaten. She hadn't a clue when that happened, Nora's plate was empty also but Rod's remained untouched just as her's had.

The student's on the dance floor were dressed in many different costumes. There were goblins, elves, pixies, knights but what made Bella laugh were the ones dressed as witches. They had to be mud bloods because no magical student would be a witch on Halloween when they were already powerful witches.

The dance continued without instanced and Bella had danced with her sisters, Pippa and Cecelia and even Nora, who was still pouting over the boy not knowing she was a Bride Princess. They sister's were happy that nothing bad had happened. It seemed everything bad always happened when they were around. Cissa was happy because Lucius had finally asked her to be his girlfriend. She had been waiting for so long for this and now she had it and no one was going to steal it from her not even Alecto. Andy had kissed Augustus and held hands all night with him. She was so happy and couldn't wait to get home and tell her mother about her perfect boyfriend that she knew someday she was going to marry. Bella danced with everyone but the one person she wanted to most and he had to be stuck at the table with his pretend date.

That night Bella went to the dorm alone, her sister's and friends were all dancing the last dance but it was a slow song and Bella had felt awkward not having a date. As she opened the door she gasped at the sight of the room being torn to shreds. Over at her bed she found that everything had been ripped and all her pictures had the faces burned out but the one that caught her attention the most was the one from the Hunt. Standing in a row was her, her sisters, Pippa, Cecelia, and Nora but in the background you can see Rodolphus turn his head and look at the smiling girls or more at Bella. All the faces were blasted out except her's and Rodolphus's. Bella dropped the picture and stepped back in doing so she got her foot caught in the part of the curtain that had fallen. She fell to the ground as she knocked the rest of the curtain down revealing red letters written shakily on the windowpane. _Happy Halloween. I know everything!_

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! please R&R**


	11. Relationships

It took the girls several days to get the mess cleaned up and a few extra to get the words off of the window. Whoever had wrote them had enchanted them to keep reappearing when wiped clean by magic forcing the girls to have to take cleaning supplies from a broom cupboard and hand scrub it off. The girls in the 3rd year dorm would have normally just gotten a teacher to come and fix the mess but they all were worried about the message and who it was for, they all had stuff they were hiding and had stuff that the Hogwarts staff would not approve of if found. Bella sighed as the girls tried to guess what the message was and for who it was written, she knew it was for her and it was about her and Rodolphus. Even though they hadn't done anything someone knew she had a crush on him and they were threatening her.

Andy held her breath, maybe this person knew. While in Hogsmeade she, Pippa, and Cecelia had left Hogsmeade and went to Pippa's friends house. Her friend was much older and kind of, how could she put it, off. She had died red hair that was way to vibrant and way to much makeup. Her top was very low cut and her dress seem to be old and possibly worn a few days. She was pretty but it looked as if age and worn had taken some of that away from her. Andy didn't ask questions about this women but Pippa and her seemed to be close.

Pippa thought that this was about her family's involvement in the war. That her brother's were spies in two schools, she thought maybe it was about her necklace that would kill whoever would place it around their neck. There was so much that the message could mean that it started to make her dizzy.

Cecelia wanted to not think of what the message could mean. She had her fare share of skeletons for a 13 year old who wouldn't living in a pureblood family. She knew the other's did too but they are all purebloods and as such they share burdens and keep there share no matter what she couldn't avoid them like the others tried because they were part of her duty. Her born right.

Nora didn't like this message at all. She had sister's she still talked too even though they were disowned for marrying mud bloods and muggles. Her mother would spread gossip about any family that has had that happen but keep hers a secret even though she allowed such behavior to continue.

Cissa was a little worried. Her family didn't have the greatest reputation for being nice to their children then there was the fact that her and Lucius were together they had done anything but still who knows what kind of black mail this was. But whatever it was she wanted it gone.

After a few more minutes of silence the girls yawned. It was a Sunday and they had lots of work to do before tomorrow.

"This is stupid how in Merlin's name am I supposed to know who Wendelin the Weird was." Cecelia said out loud. She hated school work in her option she shouldn't have to know this sort of things because she was going to be a wife and mother not a historian.

"He was the bloke who like to be caught on fire, you know in the middle ages, when they burnt people on the stake." Nora answered.

"Who invented the floo powder?" Cissa asked.

"Ignatia Wildsmith. 1227-1320." Bella said half caring.

The girls worked most of the night only to wake up late for their first class which of course was Transfiguration. They ran in hoping that McGonagall was late but sure enough in the head of the classroom stood the tall, stern, looking witch.

"Well I can say that this is a first that I have all my female 3rd years late in a single time." She said glaring down at the group.

All the girls could do in hang their head and mummer apologies. After deducting 30 points from Slytherin the girls took their seats. Transfiguration took forever to the girls since McGonagall seemed to ask them a question every time just to rub it in a little more. When the bell rang the girls were the first ones out. Lucius was waiting by the door and Cissa ran and looped her arm though his, after a quick wave bye, the two walked off.

"That's so irritating." Cecelia said. Frustration seeping out of her voice.

"Who McGonagall or Cissa and Lucius?"

"Both. We lost points and Cissa ditches us."

"Oh come, she has a boyfriend now. I'm sure when you have one you too will act like that."

Pippa smiled her perfect smile and Bella felt envious of the girl. Pippa was very beautiful for being 13 and very intelligent, everyone enjoyed her company and she could go into any crowed and instantly be liked and welcomed.

"There's Augustus. Do you mind if I go and say hello?" Andy asked timidly. She was worried about them being mad at her just like Cecelia had been with Cissa.

"No not at all Andy. You go and have fun." Bella said trying to give a warming smile to her sister. She must have succeeded because Andy retuned it before running to Augustus and wrapping her arms around him.

While hugging him Andy peeked over his shoulder and staring at them was a boy she thought name is Ted Tonks. He was in Hufflepuff and Andy had some classes with him but she never thought about him before. He was sorta good looking for being a mud blood but he was terrible at charms. She released Augustus and took his hand, as they walked away Andy had the impulse to look behind her as she did Ted was nowhere to be seen.

Cissa stood next to Lucius as they waited for her next class to start. He had free period so it didn't effect him at all waiting. They were both silent and it was beginning to be awkward. Cissa slid her shoe a crossed the stone floor then glanced sideways up at him. He was just staring forward at the wall, deep in thought. These moment had been happening more and more lately and it began to worry Cissa that something was wrong with him or their relationship.

"I have to go. I'll catch up with you at dinner." He finally said. He looked at her then walked away. Cissa felt like screaming, she was hurt that something was wrong and she didn't know if it was her or if he was just stressed about school. She walked into class and sat at her seat, she placed her head into her hand and the moment the professor started to speak she began to doze off and eventually fell asleep.

Pippa and Cecelia had Divination and Bella had DADA. They said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions, Bella kind of wondered where Nora had ran off too she ran out immediately after transfiguration. A few people were already in the room when Bella came in, she was sort of disappointed about this because she had wanted a few moments alone with Rodolphus. He walked into the class with such grace and determination that it took Bella's breath away.

"Sorry I'm late." He said and Bella realized that the rest of the class had filed in and the bell had rung. "Please pass last nights homework forward."

The class did as they were told except for the kids that didn't do it, Bella had hers done first thing last night though her potions essay came up a few ingredients short. As Rodolphus collected them he gave her a small smile.

After class Bella held back a bit and Rodolphus came to her.

"Yes Miss. Black?" He raised his eyebrow and a playful smile was on his face.

"Why is it your always late?" She asked giving him the same look.

"How do you mean late? Like late as your are going to be if you do not leave and run for you next class?"

"I have a free period."

He froze then smiled.

"If you must know my dear. I was just finishing a letter to my brother." He looked at Bella's face which said that's not what she was looking for. He laughed out loud at this. "What's wrong darling? Not what you had expected. Should I have told you I was putting a spell on my undergarments to fold themselves while I was in here teaching?"

This time Bella laughed. Rodolphus loved her laugh it was almost musical.

"It would have been more interesting."

"Get out of here, can't you see I have work to do." He said it but he laughed at the same time.

"Fine fine." Bella said putting her arms it the air in mock defeat. "I can see that you have to make sure that your spell isn't putting creases in your undergarments." they both laughed as she slipped out of the door and out of view.

He didn't have a class so he set down at his desk. He really hated teaching and couldn't wait to return back to the ministry. But the only thought that would make leaving so hard would be that if Bella wasn't graduated yet he would miss her. He knew that eventually he would have to go back to the Ministry. As he thought about it the more it sounded better because then it wouldn't be a teacher/student relationship. He sighed he knew he should be thinking of her as anymore than a student but something just sparked when he was with her.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short and that it took me so long to update, I will try to have the next chapter up sooner. Please R&R i know not a lot has happened in this chapter but there is still more to come. =D**


	12. Divination is a Stupid Subject

Snow, the first sign that Christmas is around the corner, it is also the sign to many students hat it was almost time for Christmas holiday. Students seemed to become more alive during this time, older students liked that it meant romantic kisses in the snow or even just a break from school and gifts. While with the younger students, Christmas meant Santa. The Black sisters had never really believed in Santa, they were forced to give up that childish hope a long time ago. Their father used to use him as a weapon against them but then just got bored and just let them know it was him that would with hold gifts. It was much crueler this way.

Bella sat in the astronomy tower late at night on the day the snow first fell. It was cold but she didn't care she had prepared, she had brought her warmest blanket and her wand to heat it up when needed, she loved the beauty of this time of year. The snowflakes hit her pale face and turned to water the washed a path down her cheek, this was he only water she would allow to flow in the path because she had decided earlier in the day that she would not cry no more no matter what her father does or says. She had thought about it long and hard and realized she was stronger because any man that could boss around children and a women was clearly the weaker in the house.

Footsteps came near her crunching slightly in the little snow that had accumulated on the snow floor. Bella didn't bother looking up she knew who it was, this was their spot, she scooted over to give him room to lay next to her. Rodolphus laid down, they didn't need to say anything or even look at each other it was peace that they both had sought up on the chilly tower.

"Cissa listen. It's not you it's me."

The words no girl ever wants to hear had just came out of Lucius Malfoy's mouth. They were sitting in front of the fireplace and Cissa thought that this was going to be there romantic moment but instead Lucius just wanted a calming effect on her when he broke up with her.

"But…I don't understand?"

She was confused, yes he had been distant but she would had never guessed this.

"I just need some time. I think I jumped into this to close to Eli's death, I mean she was a good friend and my girlfriend. I'm just a little confused, at least give me till the end of Christmas Holiday to figure things out."

Narcissa's mouth gaped open. She understood but her heart screamed that she didn't, that this wasn't fare. Tears started to fill her blue eyes and Lucius felt instant regret but he had to do this he knew he had to. It was just a feeling he had. Cissa looked up and suddenly wanted him anywhere but here, she got up and without anther word stormed out. She had no destination but it was better than sticking around in a common room full of people staring at you as your boyfriend broke up with you. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, she knew she was going to marry him even if he didn't know it yet. She smiled at the thought then turned around and walked back into the common room and straight to her room. She knew the truth.

Andy kissed Augustus. But as she looked passed him over his shoulder she could see Cissa getting upset, Augustus looked to where she was looking then back at her. He placed his hands on her face and moved her head so the she was looking at him.

"Just ignore them."

"I can't, she my sister."

Andy went to look again but he just tightened his grip.

"I said to just ignore them. If you cant do that then we can't be together and if you love me you can do something as simple as ignoring your sibling."

Andy felt torn, she watched Cissa get up and walk out and her gut said to follow but Augustus told her not to and she did love him, plus Narcissa is strong she would be fine. She looked back at Augustus and he smiled.

"Good girl."

She was a good girl and that thought made Andy feel like she was flying.

* * *

Bella woke up then sat up and immediately regretted it. Bile came up and she leaned over her bed and got rid of it. Cissa heard the noise and got out of bed.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good."

"Just lay back down I'll tell our teachers that your sick. Where did you go last night?" Cissa looked worried even though she knew it was just a simple flu. She thought of last night and the thought of going a day without Lucius made her want to vomit.

"To the astronomy tower."

"Bella! Are you stupid it was freezing last night no wonder your sick." Cissa sighed then went over and woke Andy up so they wouldn't be late. Andy rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Ewe…Bella you look terrible."

"Thanks Ann."

The two other girls got dressed and went down to breakfast, Bella rolled over then flipped her pillow to the cool side and she fell back to sleep. She woke up to someone nudging her and immediately felt like smacking her sisters. She rolled over to face her assaulter only to find Rodolphus staring back at her.

"Hello sunshine."

Bella tried to smile but yawned instead.

"Your sister's said you were sick so as my duty as co head of house I took the liberty of coming here to make sure that you were not dead. Slughorn offered but I thought that if you weren't dead waking up to his face might just kill you."

This time she did smile. He was right waking up to his face made it a much more pleasant wake up then seeing Slughorn's face. She sat up and too her relief, no vomit.

"Here I brought you some soup and Slughorn gave me a potion to give to you." He set down the tray on the bed then he sat down. She knew they wouldn't talk about last night, they never talk about their silent time.

"What time is it?" That's all what she could say. Rodolphus gave her a sad smile.

"It's time for me to go. But just eat your soup and take the potion. I'll try to see you one more time before the end of the day but no promises of that one." He walked over to her other side and leaned forward like he was 'as much as Bella would have like' going to kiss her but then he just grabbed a napkin and wiped a spot off of his jacket. Bella didn't see a spot but you never know. "Ok darling, I really have to go. So if I don't see you again have sweet dreams tonight.

Cissa walked down the long corridor alone. Andy had left to catch up with Augustus before his next class and Bella was puking her guts out. Even though no one was looking at her she still felt like they all knew that Lucius had broken up with her that they all were talking about her. Every time Cissa saw Lucius she felt her heart tear a little and her stomach leap up to her chest, it was painful but still, she wouldn't let anyone see. With a flick of her wand she made her hair self pull itself up into a bun making her face visible to all who would want to stare and see if she was crying and she would not give them that sort of satisfaction. She knew her and Lucius were made for each other.

After the bell rang Cissa left the class feeling more tired than ever and unfortunately Divination was next. She could never stay awake in that class. Andy skipped up to her sister just as they were about to climb the ladder.

"Where have you been?" Cissa scolded. She was sick of her sister's disappearing on her.

"After Augustus left for his class I went and seen if Bella was ok. She's gross looking but thanks to whatever Professor Lestrange gave her she stopped vomiting and is sleeping."

The divination room was as usual with it's fluffy chairs and incense. Cissa and Andy sat at a table with Pippa and Cecelia. Nora sat behind them at a table full of Ravenclaw's. Tea leafs and the future they hold was today's topic. They all drank the tea that tasted like dirty dish water. Pippa's face scrunched up at the same time Cissa's did and Nora was whispering something about how she had seer in her blood to Andy. She told Andy this everyday since they first started this class.

"Now hand your cup over to the left and interrupt your partners." The professor said the she went to her desk and took a drink of something.

"I knew she was a drunk. No women can be this batty without a few drinks first." Cecelia whispered making them and the Raven law's snicker.

And handed her cup to Cissa and Cissa to Pippa. Cissa turned Andy's cup every which way and couldn't see anything. Pippa, Cecelia and Andy looked just as confused.

"I think yours is a pile of mush, so that means your going to have to avoid mud for the rest of your life." Pippa said to Cecelia while handing the cup back to her.

"You know I think I got that too." Cissa said to Andy.

"Yup mud."

"Well it's settled we're all going to have to avoid mud for the rest of are lives." Pippa said with a dignified smile on her perfect face.

"You guys! Take this seriously." Nora whined. She liked Divination.

The professor walked over and looked at their cups. She frowned.

"Pippa your future says that you must be generous and avoid dogs." Pippa rolled her eyes but nodded anyhow.

"Cecelia your is quite good. You will marry into a good family but cats destroy your couch." Cecelia knew about the family part but the cat part just proved her theory about the teacher being a drunk.

"Lets see, ummm…Andromeda you will betray the ones you love but still keep them close. This is so sad." Andy looked at the professor like she had just grown two heads. How can you betray someone but then keep them close. She was wondering if it's too late to drop this madness. When she thought about it is was a couple months too late.

"And Narcissa your's is quite dark too. You will get what you want but have it ripped from you several times over in your life. Such a pity, but on the bright news you will not ruin your favorite pair of boots to the mud." At that they all burst out laughing, from their previous talk about the mud. The bell rang and they all filed out.

"That women is nuts." Andy said while rolling her eyes.

"I like her." Nora interrupted.

"That's because your nuts also." Pippa said. "She basically made up a bunch of stuff to tell us to get us to stop being to loud. I mean cats! Mud! Dogs! She needs to lay off the fire whiskey." all nodded in agreement except for Nora she liked everything about the class.

Andy smiled who would she betray, her sister's? she laughed silently there was no way that she could ever do that. Bella and Cissa mean the world to her. Divination is a stupid subject.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long but here it is. Please R&R I very much like to hear from you. Thank you.**


	13. Things that Might be True

"Hello my lovely darlings!"

Druella swept into the entryway just after her daughters had walked in. she looked just as glamorous as she always did. Her blonde hair gleamed and her red dress shone with holiday cheer, she walked up to each of her daughters and kissed them on the cheek. Christmas was just a few days away.

"I will go check on dinner, why don't you go and unpack."

As Druella walked out the sister's looked at each other, all of them unsure of how to take their mother. The house was extremely under decorated than it usually was for being this close to Christmas and it felt even more empty than normal. Their hallway looked the same as it had when they left it except for the dust that laid thickly on everything. Cissa frowned then walked into her room, nothing had been disturbed not even the cob-webs the spiders had made and remade in almost every corner of the room.

"Do you think that they had forgotten that they had children while we were gone?" Bella said snidely from Cissa's doorway. Her room looked identical to her sister's cob-webs and all.

"Hey it's better than them going through our stuff." Andy retorted. She walked farther into the room and wiped her finger across the vanity table then looked back at the clean shiny wood, she wiped her finger on the skirt of her dress. "Lets go see what's for dinner."

Downstairs in the kitchen smelled like an assortment of delicious food and made the sister's happy that at least something in this house was still working. After the head elf told them dinner was now being served the sister's walked to the dining room where Druella already sat. Food appeared in front of them but no one touched it. Cygnus wasn't there and not one of the women dare risked having their fingers broken by starting without him. Druella poured herself a glass of wine and the girls could tell she had had a few already, her eyes had a sort of shiny-ness to them and her hair wasn't as perfect as it was when the had first arrived home.

Cygnus arrived home with a bang. He had slammed the door, yelled at a elf, and kicked over a decorative vase before coming in and pouring himself a drink. He sat down at the head of table and started getting himself food. The girls got there food and sat quietly and listened as their father ranted about how work was being over run by mudbloods.

"So tell me daughters. Why is it that I should or shouldn't I have to work alongside Mudbloods?" Cygnus asked a sinful smile across his face. The girls sat in silence. Narcissa didn't believe in a women knowing the politics of things, if Lucius wanted to talk about politics he has his male friends to do so. Andy just didn't care nor did she understand it because she didn't care about it. Bella and Rodolphus had discussed the war before and she was getting a better look on things now from the inside.

"You shouldn't. Mudbloods are stupid and will surely cost the ministry more than what they are expecting them too. They are a burden and should be treated like it. But don't worry father, as you know they are a dying breed and soon wont cause any problem." Bella took a bite of food then waited for a powerful spell to hit her for talking, she knew she was right but her father was a very temperamental person. When no spell came Bella looked at her father.

"True." Was all Cygnus could say. But in that word Bella felt something more like a sense of pride. Cygnus had wanted to punish her but he couldn't if she was right about something as important as blood purity.

Cissa and Andy hid their surprise at what their sister had said. They had no clue that she had any idea about politics or even about the war.

After dinner the girls followed their mother into her room. There mother's room had become more like a different country to them rather than they're own mothers room over the past year and walking in it now seemed wrong. She took them into her sunroom and in the middle of the room on dressmaker dummies were three of the most beautiful ball gowns. They were like the ones their mother wore.

"Do you like them? I thought that since you ladies are now 13 that it was time for something more mature." Druella said. "We'll try them on in the morning and do the rest of the fitting's then. I'm sure your tired from your trip, it might be best if you go to bed now."

Druella practically pushed them out of her room and into their hallway she said a quick goodnight then shut and locked the heavy doors.

Druella paused after locking the doors and took a deep breath. She didn't know when she had become so isolated from her daughters, when she had stopped loving them. She bit her lip then walked back to her room and over to the beautiful dresses. They were her daughters, she had given them life and she had loved them with all her heart just a couple of years ago. She had known everything about them and now they were like strangers, random people that live with her that she knew she was supposed to like or in this case love but yet it was so hard too.

With her wand she made a photo album appear. She flipped it open and inside was her three girls at the age of 3 or 4 they were spinning and laughing. Their eyes bright and their hair a blur of black, red and white. Anther photo showed them, a little older now, running toward the maze in late spring. The flowers were all in bloom and showered everything in a wave of color. As the girls ran toward the maze they stopped at the entry and turned toward the camera and waved for Druella to join them. Druella knew it was her behind the camera because she was the only one who would take pictures.

She remembered that she had put the camera on a chair next to her and ran after them into the maze. A tear drop landed on the picture and Druella wiped it away quickly then wiped her eyes, with a flick of her wand the book vanished leaving her there alone. She didn't know when her life had fallen apart, when she fell apart. She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and poured herself a glass and downed in in one then poured herself anther. She drank that then fixed her makeup, Cygnus expected her to join him downstairs, some of his friends were coming over for a drink and bringing their wives, so it was her duty to play the perfect host, wife, and lady. Just like she was raised to do.

The morning sun washed through Bellatrix's window causing a grey/yellow light to flood over her bed. Bella opened her eyes and her first thought was that she needed to wash her window. She yawned then stretched, last night after her mother's bizarre behavior she could hear men and women alike laughing for a good percentage of the night.

She climbed out of bed and smiled, her room was just the same as when she went to bed and for some reason it made her happy. She quickly changed then left her room, it was unusual for Bella to be the first one up but today she just couldn't sleep any longer. She checked her sister's rooms just to make sure that they were both sleeping then she left the hall which to her surprise was unlocked.

She walked quietly down to the kitchen. She grabbed a muffin then walked into the dining room, she sat in her usual chair and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping and the house had an eerie silence to it. She glanced at the door then got out of her seat and sat in her mothers. A wave of power washed over her and she felt suddenly older and more mature. She glaced at where her husband would be if this was her house, would that be Rodolphus's seat or would it be filled with some other man. She looked back at the door and then got up again. She walked over to the head of the table and sat in her fathers spot. She could see every seat from there and could have access to everyone from there, and that was true power.

She smiled, she wanted that sort of power.

"What are you doing?"

Bella turned around and faced her father. She gasped then jumped up and tripped over her mothers chair. From the floor she heard a women giggle, she rolled her eyes and guessed that her mother hadn't really changed at all. She scampered to her feet and saw that it wasn't her mother, this women had long dark brown hair and too much makeup. She wore a dangerously low-cut red dress and matching red lipstick.

"I was just sitting." Bella answered. Then she felt suddenly bold like she did when she was sitting in her father's chair and asked "Who is she?"

Cygnus got a smirk on his face then grabbed his daughters arm and pulled her back to his chair. He flung her in it like she was nothing more then a rag doll and when Bella tried to get up her pushed her back down and held her shoulders to the back of the chair. His face was so close to hers that she could smell the liquor on his breath.

"You like power. I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice. You are exactly like me and let me tell you if you don't find the power and hold it tight someone else will snatch it from you, steal your spot and leave you to die. This world has ranks and if you don't take what you want you'll never get anywhere and you'll leave this world with no one knowing your name." Cygnus stood up and brushed his suit with his hands, he walked away with the girl then he turned back to his daughter, who was still sitting in his spot. "By the way her name is Charlotte." He smiled and the two of them left.

Bella sat there, she did like power, she had just met her father's mistress, and her father might have just given her the most important advise of her life.

* * *

**Please R&R I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again soon =)**


	14. Rumors

Cissa and Andy woke about the same time, they walked down stairs to find their mother and Bella already had eaten.

"Your up early." Cissa said while grabbing a bagel.

"Yeah." Bella retorted shrugging her shoulders.

"Eat quickly you two, we have a dress fitting in ten minutes." Druella said rising. Bella then remembered the lack of decorations and wondered if they were hosting the ball like they were supposed to this year.

"Mother, is the ball here this year?"

"No. It's at the Winshires this year." Druella answered sounding almost defeated. "And before you ask no the new years ball is not here either it will be at the Carrow's."

"Ewe. They're gross." Andy said without hesitation.

"Andy, think before you speak and remember if you don't have anything nice to say, do not say it." Druella scolded, "But yes your right."

Druella left the room.

"I wonder why they skipped us this year?" Cissa thought out loud.

"Well I wondered into the ballroom before mother got up and they floor was ripped up and a hole was in the middle of the floor." Bella said. "they must be remodeling."

"Come-on we have dresses to be fitted." Andy said.

"I cant breathe." Andy gasped, as her mother tightened the back of the corset before throwing the heavy dress over her head. Druella pulled it down over Andromeda's head and arms and straightened it out.

"You'll get used to it. Just breath up, and remember ladies if you feel like your going to faint go to the powder room." Druella said stepping back and looking at her three daughters. "Gorgeous."

"Is there any corrections you would like to make Madam Black?" The dressmaker asked. She didn't like dressing the pureblood girls in such mature dresses and corsets but the Pureblooded families were where she made her money, and either she dressed young ladies as adults or live on the streets the choice was a clear one.

"No… I think that will be all." Druella answered then rang her bell for a house elf. One appeared instantly and bowed low. "Get these girls out of their dresses, then go and set a pot of tea on." She turned and faced her daughters. "get cleaned up and come right back down, we are having tea with some of the ladies."

The girls nodded and Druella left. Once changed they hurried down to the tea room, Druella sat on the flowered chair looking almost tired. The doorbell rang and moments later Madam Lestrange walked in with Pippa. Pippa smiled brightly at them while her mother and Druella kissed on both cheeks like most French women did.

Druella smiled at the older women. Druella had always admired Elizabeth, she was perfect and Druella had always tried to be like her. She remembered when Elizabeth had Rabastan, she was a perfect mother, kind and understanding but yet strong. Then came Rodolphus, her second boy and Druella could tell that Elizabeth had a favorite and that was Rodolphus. She had Pippa the same time as she had her triplets and Druella competed to be the better mother but yet her mother always criticized her about how she needed to be more like Elizabeth. Druella snapped out of her thoughts when her mother came up, she didn't want to think about her.

"When is the other's coming do you know?" Druella asked as they all sat down.

"Well Astoria should be on her way, and China is getting ready for the ball. It saddens me that Black manor isn't hosting this year. China will just go way over the top. And I don't see how the Carrow's got elected either, I was sure it would have been the Malfoy's or the Rookwood's before the Carrow's would even have been thought of. It's just suspicious." Elizabeth said then took a cup and sipped.

The door bell rang and the ladies all stood. Next entered Astoria and behind her a clearly pouting Cecelia.

"Sorry about that ladies, Cecelia is being troublesome." Astoria said looking directly at her daughter.

She took a cup of tea while Cecelia wondered over to the girls and stood next to Pippa but Pippa didn't seemed to pleased to see her. The sister's never wondered anymore what Cecelia and Pippa were fighting over. They were friends one minute and in the next they weren't it was a continuing theme with them.

China entered next with her was Chelsea, her oldest daughter, Nora, Lucy, and Careen. Lucy was only six and Careen was one. Nora always complained about her siblings, she too had only sisters but she was stuck in the middle. To young to be addressed and treated as more of an adult and to old to be paid attention to.

"So sorry ladies that we are late. Preparing for the ball is such tiring work." China said while greeting each of her friends. "Oh Elizabeth, I seen your son when I was walking in."

"Oh yes he escorted Pippa and I here. He should be leaving soon." Elizabeth said gracefully, she knew China was just digging for gossip to share with the Carrow's. Bella's heart leapt at the thought that Rodolphus might be in the same house as her.

"Girls there's tea in the pink parlor for all of you." Druella said coolly. In true words she meant. 'Girls leave us adults alone.'

They all stood and Cissa led the way to the Pink Parlor. Upon entering there were cakes, sandwiches, and steaming tea making the room small wonderfully. They all took a seat, Chelsea sat Careen on the floor in the corner with her doll and Lucy sat with her with her own dolls. The girls didn't worry about being alone with such young children because they knew the second one would cry an elf or maid would appear in seconds to deal with them.

"I'm to old for this." Chelsea said. It was true she was 17 but the women in the other room wouldn't treat her as a true adult till she got married.

"Do you have any suitor's lined up?" Cissa asked. All the girls were curious about it because in a few year's they would be in the same position.

"Well…" Chelsea got a sly smile on her face. "You cannot tell anyone but Rodolphus Lestrange."

The girls gasped.

"Isn't he too old?" Nora asked.

"He's only 18 almost 19." Pippa said. "How do you know this?"

"He's been paying an extra amount of attention to me lately and I think that these next two ball's will seal the deal." Chelsea said smiling.

Chelsea wasn't ugly. She had the Winshire red hair and pale skin, she was about 5'6 and was skinny, her face was like milk except for a slight spread of freckles across her nose and her round hazel eyes shone with excitement. Bella felt panicked, surely if it came between her and Chelsea he would pick Chelsea.

"I can't wait to have suitor's" Andy said. A dreamy look on her face. She closed her eyes and seen Leonard's face she quickly opened them again. She hadn't seen him in a while and his face startled her. She missed him and Mina and even Lestat.

"Me too, it would make ball's so much more interesting." Pippa smiled then sipped her tea.

"Much more interesting."

* * *

The girls stood in the entrance hall dressed in there tight dresses each smiling brightly. Druella entered looking as wonderful as she always did and Cygnus followed, he was quite handsome. They walked to the carriage and got in, the ride was short to the Winshires, and a few seconds later they pulled up to the manor.

The decorations inside were pretty, lots of reds and silvers. Normally Black manor did white and blue but they gave China credit for trying to change it up a bit. Bella spotted Chelsea and glided over to her.

"Hello Chelsea."

Chelsea looked stunning, her dress was gold and violet and her hair was pulled up perfectly.

"Hello Bella, oh my you look lovely and so grown up. You are going to break men's hearts one day." Chelsea said. She looked Bella over again, it was true once Bella got older she would be the cause of many men fighting even if the girl didn't see it yet.

"Thank you. So any hints from you know." Bella whispered. She liked Chelsea, she liked the way the girl talked to her, but she didn't want her to have Rodolphus. She was going to stick close to Chelsea just to keep an eye on them, just in case.

"Yes! Well sort of, I think he's being careful since his mother is here but he did give me a small smile and a nod."

Bella searched the crowed but she couldn't find Rodolphus, she saw Elizabeth though only because Elizabeth was staring directly at her. There eyes met and Bella swore that Elizabeth knew something.

Cissa ducked behind Andy. She had saw Lucius and instant fear washed over her, she just wasn't ready to see him. School is one thing but a ball, where it is so in a way romantic is different thing.

"Cissa calm down maybe things will change tonight and he'll realize that he loves you." Andy said. She was getting impatient and wanted to go find Augustus before he got mad at her.

"Have you guys seen Nora yet?" Pippa asked popping out of nowhere.

The other two shook their heads no and Pippa shrugged her shoulders.

"Ewe it's Cecelia." Pippa snarled, spotting the blonde girl from the crowed across the room.

"What is it with you and her?" Cissa asked. She like Cecelia and didn't see why Pippa was being so cold.

Pippa just once again shrugged her shoulders. The music started with a loud waltz, and adult witches and wizards flooded the dance floor making the view of Cecelia go away.

Bella had lost Chelsea in the crowed and no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find her. She finally gave up and found Pippa instead.

"Loose her?" Pippa asked while swiping two flutes of whine from a floating tray. She handed one to Bella who sipped it.

"Loose who?" She asked.

"Chelsea." Pippa answered. Bella's face contorted into one of mock confusion and Pippa rolled her eyes. "don't play coy with me Bella Black, I know you were following Chelsea around, the only question is why?"

"No reason really, I was just trying to look older. I thought maybe people here would treat me older." Bella lied. It was a stupid lie and she could tell Pippa knew it was a lie but Pippa gave her usual 'I'm over it' look and Bella knew there would be no more questions.

She sipped her wine and as if it brought celerity to her Chelsea waltzed by but her partner made her drop her glass. It shattered to the marble floor scattering pieces of crystal glass everywhere. The dancer's stopped and people rushed over to see if her and Pippa was ok. Chelsea turned around and so did her dance partner, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Like a pureblood she told the adults that she was fine and stepped over the glass without a word. She went to the bathroom and once seeing that it was empty she began kicking and throwing things. She punched the mirror and set fire to the toilet paper. She took a few deep breaths then calmly took the burning toilet paper and stuck it in the sink and turned on the water putting it out. She straightened out her dress put a smile on her face and walked out.

"Nice."

"Rodolphus!" Bella jumped, then she placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want."

"Just checking on you. But I can see that your tantrum is over now."

A smile curled on his handsome lips and Bella frowned, he was always mocking her. She ran her hands down her dress then looked up at him and fluttered her lashes and smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rodolphus. I am a lady and ladies don't through tantrums. You sir isn't a gentleman for even saying such a thing."

Rodolphus then smiled and bent down to whisper so only she could hear.

"Then I guess, that I am not a gentleman."

Bella could smell the liquor on his breath and she rolled her eyes, go figure he'd be drunk. She gave him her best smile the she rejoined the ball, by the wall looking like a lost puppy looking for her bone stood Chelsea. Bella could tell she was confused and she had no clue where Rodolphus had slipped to and Bella smiled she still had him, she may be 13 but in pureblood statures age didn't matter wealth did.

Andy danced with Augustus all she could. She loved dancing and the man she was dancing with. When she danced she felt free, as they whirled past she noticed Bella smiling, Cissa still hiding, Mr. Lestrange leaving the hall, Chelsea pouting, Nora, Pippa and Cecelia talking. Dancing gave her a view of everyone without them knowing she was looking at them. The song ended and Andy laughed even though she was out of breath.

"I need a break."

"What!"

Augustus sounded angry like Andy had said something horrible.

"I need to take a breath, I'm tired of dancing for now. I think I'm going to get some punch and see how my sister's and friends are doing." Andy explained. "Maybe you should see your friends."

"Yes, I'll see you in a bit."

Andy walked over and joined the other girls who were talking fiercely over something. Andy tried to catch herself up but it was just one of those conversations that couldn't be entered in the middle of it.

She got bored and wondered off, after circling the ball room she decided to go down a hall. There were many painting in the hall and Andy found none of the good. Some were of dead looking flowers and others of red haired family members. There were many doors but none of them seemed to be occupied except for the one on the end. Andy walked as quietly as her heels would allow and leaned ageist the door. She knew that listening in on conversations was rude but it was still more entertaining than the ball.

"I don't know what you are talking about mother." A boy voice came through. Andy couldn't tell the age through the muffle of the door.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Listen to me I have nothing ageist her, I rather like her, but you must be careful. She is still young and if your going to marry her when she gets to be age then you have my blessing. I can see it darling she and you were made for each other." said a female voice.

"Mother, you are being crazy. Marriage, I'm not even sure about her. I just don't like her like that."

"Remember darling, I am your mother and I know things far beyond your knowledge."

Andy was afraid she was going to get caught so she slipped down the hall and back into the ballroom. She kept looking to see who was in that room and then maybe she could tell who they were talking about. Just as she reached her friends she watched Madam Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange walk down the hall and into the ball. Andy gasped, Rodolphus was going to ask Chelsea to marry him.

Andy ran and found Nora and pulled her away from the crowd of people.

"Rodolphus is going to ask your sister to be his wife! I over heard him and his mother talking, and she gave him her blessing to marry whomever he wants, and you heard you sister! He's been courting her!" Andy said excitingly.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked just as excited.

"Yes who else could it be!"

Both girls jumped in excitement. They loved weddings and Nora knew if her sister married Rodolphus then that would raise her status with men and maybe someone like Lucius Malfoy might marry her someday.

"We have to tell someone, maybe just our group. But we have to make sure that they don't tell anyone."

"Yeah."

* * *

**thank you for reading. Please R&R. i love hearing from all of you and keep reading =)**


	15. Masks

Chelsea jumped up and down once she heard the news. Once Andy and Nora had told the group the news spread like wildfire and circled the ballroom till it got back to them. Everyone kept looking at Rodolphus waiting for him to pull Chelsea aside or to make an announcement, just in case they happened by chance to miss the proposal. When the news hit Rodolphus his heart nearly stopped, he had agreed to dance with the red haired girl not marry her. He had to fix this, he felt every eye on him as he approached Chelsea and invited her to join him on the balcony.

It was freezing out but he hoped that maybe the cold would stiffen the blow or something.

"Chelsea…listen, I" Before he could finish Chelsea interrupted.

"I know, and yes I will marry you. It wasn't kept a secret very well but anyway it doesn't matter, I think I want a summer wedding with lots of white roses." She continued with leaving Rodolphus a break finally he had to cut her off.

"Chelsea?"

"Yes."

"I'm not asking you to marry you, those were rumors. I don't intend to marry you. I'm sorry that you thought that."

It was like he had stabbed her, her face twisted like she was going to cry but then like she had flipped a switch it was back to neutral.

"I must return to the ball then." She said in a hurt cracking voice.

She left and as soon as the doors opened, cheers erupted to welcome the newly engaged couple only to be welcoming a now crying hysterically crying Chelsea. She ran out of the ball room with her mother and sister's following her. Rodolphus soon emerged and apologized for the misunderstanding.

"And someone said that this was going to be a boring ball." Sirius said laughing from behind Bella.

She turned around and hugged her cousin.

"Where's your followers?"

"Well James is over there getting yelled at for laughing and Remus and Peter weren't invited."

Bella glanced over and seen the dark haired boy being scolded fearsomely by his mother. She shuddered then looked around her own mother was talking to Elizabeth Lestrange and her father was talking to some men. Walburga and Orion were talking with anther witch and wizard and were clearly gossiping judging by Walburga's hand motions.

Andromeda smiled and found Regulus, oddly she hadn't seen him all night but then she figured that they probably had arrived late due to Walburga yelling at them for something.

"How are you?" Andy asked. She was feeling guilty for what she had just caused and was hoping that Nora didn't tell everyone that she had started it.

"Good. How are you and Augustus?"

"Were fine. Why are you late?"

"Siri set off some dung bombs in Kreacher's Cupboard but he didn't know that Kreacher had that old snuffbox that has the Wartcap powder in it needless to say it had a strange reaction."

"Even without the box biting."

"Yeah. Sirius thought it was funny, mother didn't."

Narcissa felt bad for Chelsea but she had her own problem, Lucius. She noticed that he kept glancing in her direction and it was hard for her to pretend not to notice. She liked him so much but if she showed it she was afraid he would run again. He would come to her when he was ready.

Chelsea hid for the rest of the ball and Rodolphus left early to avoid the dark looks he was receiving from Mr. Winshire. The Christmas ball was a disaster and still they had a new years to go through. On the ride home everyone was silent, Druella had clearly had to many drinks, her face was flush and her eyes said that she wished she hadn't agreed to go shopping with the ladies tomorrow. Cygnus was lost in his thoughts, once in a while his brows would scrunched as if he was thinking of something with great concern. Outside the air was cold and the moon shone brightly, Black Manor was ahead it's lights shining and a look of being alive.

Yelling woke Bellatrix in the morning. She sat up only to find blood on her sheets and her father standing in the doorway. She jumped out of bed on the other side so the bed was between her and her clearly angry father. Cygnus lunged at her and she scrambled over the bed and ran out the door. She knew he was following her the double doors were unlocked and she ran out them and down the stairs, she had no plan at this point just to run and hide.

She felt him grab at the her night dress and she fell, twisting herself and falling on her back. He fell on her to hold her down but she got her foot up and kicked him as hard as she could in the face, she heard a snap and he fell backwards. She climbed to her feet, noise was coming from the dining room so she ran into there and straight into a man. She looked around and many men were in the room and she became suddenly aware of her light fabric dressing.

"Bellatrix?"

It was Mr. Malfoy. She ran behind him and he took of his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. He must have just arrived because there was still snow on the shoulders. Cygnus stumbled in, his jaw hanging at an odd angle clearly broken. He took his wand off of the table and tapped his jaw three times, it healed it but didn't reduce the swelling or bruising.

"Where is she!" He yelled. "my daughter has disrespected me and I have a right to punish her!"

"Cygnus, leave young Bellatrix alone." the man that said this had a powerful voice that made all the men stop and listen even her father listen to him in an almost fearful way. "Come young miss."

Bellatrix stepped out from behind Mr. Malfoy and in front of the man.

"You must behave yourself. Now tell your sister's and mother that your breakfast will be served in the parlor." She nodded and very gently and like a gentlemen she had watched at balls he took the cloak off of her shoulders and drabbed it over his arm and opened the door for her to leave. Once she heard the snap of it closing she ran.

Druella was just coming out of their hall and jumped when Bella came.

"You startled me. Bella did that blood come from you?"

Bella could only nod, Druella then sat her down and told her that she was now a women. By the end of this talk Cissa and Andy had come through the doors.

"Ok so lets go to breakfast."

"Wait! were having breakfast in the parlor."

Druella stopped.

"How do you know…Bella what did you do?"

"Nothing, I went down there and the door was locked and Yana the house elf told me breakfast was in the parlor."

It was a lie but Bella didn't need anymore trouble. She had broke Cygnus's jaw and she was sure the punishment for that was never going to end. Druella led the way to the parlor and purposely avoided the dining room, she was trying to be a good mother in front of her daughters and going into a room with men that she had slept with did not sound idealistic even for a bad mother.

They ate silently then Druella stood.

"I'm going shopping with the ladies, would you like to come?"

"Yes!"

Druella was startled by Bella's immediate answer but she smiled anyhow.

"Ok you girls be ready by noon."

"What did you do?" Andy asked on the way upstairs. Bella shook her head then hurried back up to her room. She closed the door and breathed. The sheets had been removed with fresh ones and everything that had been knocked over put back in its place as if nothing had happened. As always nothing had happened.

She pulled out a wool dress and changed. She was a women now and really she didn't know what more power that gave her except she could have babies which in her mind was no power at all. She looked in the mirror, standing there short, skinny, black hair. Nothing had changed.

Cissa got dressed and pulled up her golden hair and placed a couple well placed bobby-pins in. she pinched her cheeks and placed some pink lip gloss that Cecelia had given her. She stood back and smiled her blue eyes sparkled and she knew she looked great, her mother would be pleased and she was pleased. You never know they might see Lucius and she wanted to look the best just in case.

Andy got dressed and put her red hair in a high ponytail. She smiled then looked at the clock it was almost noon, she questioned where the time had gone she grabbed her cloak but then slightly tripped over it with her long legs. She caught herself on the dresser but in the processes she had ripped her stockings. She went and grabbed a pair out of her dresser and knocked over a snitch she had gotten as a gift from Nora.

"Damn my clumsiness."

She got on her knees and saw that it had rolled under the bed, she swore again the reached for it after grabbing it she noticed the board was slightly lifted under her bed. Getting on her stomach she climbed under and twisted a nail till it the board sprang up, under it was a mask, it was heavy and silver and it gave Andy the instant creeps. She turned it around and placed it on her face, suddenly she felt like she couldn't breath, like needles were pinning themselves in her face. She grabbed the mask and with more effort than she thought it would take she pulled the mask off.

"What are you doing?"

Andy scrambled out from under the bed. Druella stood in the doorway looking at her with pure confusion.

"Andy your tights! Hurry up and change them, we have to leave soon."

Druella left and Andy quickly changed she grabbed her cloak and looked back the mask was still on the floor under the bed and the board was still up. She told herself that nothing would disturb it when she was gone and when she got back she would look at it more. Curiosity was killing her but she had no time right now.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Please read & review loves.**


	16. Babies and Crazies

"Elizabeth!"

Druella walked swiftly and hugged her friend. They were in a little tea shop that had pink decorations and white tablecloths. Bella glanced around and her breath caught Rodolphus was walking there way with a steaming pot of tea.

"I see Rodolphus, but where is your Pippa?" Druella asked taking her seat as Elizabeth did.

"She has fallen ill, poor dear." Elizabeth said while holing up her cup for Rodolphus to pour in the tea. He went to pour Druella's but she held up her hand stopping him, she took the pot from him.

"Rodolphus have a seat."

"Thank you madam." Rodolphus took a seat in-between his mother and to Bella's pleasure her.

"Rabastan's wife Arika is having her baby soon." Elizabeth said. "It's hard to believe that I will be a grandmother soon, I still feel so young."

"Is she having a boy or girl?" Andy asked.

"A girl."

Bella was already bored with baby talk even though Druella and her sister's were excited just as much as Elizabeth was. A baby in the pureblood world was important and more of a community thing then just a family thing. If the baby was of high enough status than many of the pureblood parents of other children would flaunt their kids in front to try and gain a step so that maybe when the kids are older that their parents will push them into marriage with who they want.

She was heating up her tea with her mind so that it would boil slightly then stop so that it wouldn't be noticeable. She glanced over and caught Rodolphus's eye, he was smiling and she smiled back. An owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Rodolphus. He opened it and Bella tried to read discretely over his shoulder but failed.

"It's Rab, he wants me to get some things from home and bring them to the hospital. It looks like it might be awhile." He said, "It's a long list"

"Oh well dear. Do you want me to help?" Elizabeth asked.

Druella wasn't ready for her friend to leave so she looked at her three daughters. She couldn't send Andy, she was too clumsy and would be more of a hazzard. Cissa was too pretty to much like her and she didn't want to tempt Rodolphus by sending her fair child, maybe when she got older Druella would match Narcissa and Rodolphus but for now it was best to leave it alone. Bellatrix was the only safe bet, her Bellatrix, a quite, average girl.

"Take Bella with you, she could help. I promise she wont be any trouble."

"Are you sure Druella?" Elizabeth asked, although she seemed pleased.

"Yes." Druella stood and pulled Bella to the side and whispered in her ear. "Be good and speak highly of Narcissa please. I know she like Malfoy but Rodolphus would be a better match. Please my Bella your sister has much potential."

Bella frowned but nodded. She was happy to leave now that her mother thought she was nothing. Her mood lighten a lot when she saw Rodolphus was smiling. She got her cloak and followed him out of the shop, once outside the mood lighten completely. They had to walk to the edge of the village to apparate to Lestrange manor but Bella didn't care.

"So what did you mother whisper to you that upset you?"

"That I should speak high of Cissa to you."

His face contorted into his thinking one then he smiled.

"Well…That would work but only your sister is highly intrigued in Malfoy, so I guess it just leads to you and I."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Wanna race?" he asked

"Sure, ready, set, go!"

She took of ahead of him but she knew it didn't matter he would catch up and pass her up in seconds. And just as she thought he passed her then slowed down grabbed her hand and yanked her to catch up with her speed. They ran hand in hand till they reached the last house then the stopped both out of breath but laughing.

"You need to work on speed and endurance." He said

"That's not fair your taller."

"Bella, do you plan on being 6ft or taller?"

"Well no."

"Then most people are going to be taller and when it's time to run, you must be faster."

His eyes stared into hers and she knew he was right, there was also something there. Worry.

"Ok, I'll run from now till I turn 17 and so on." She laughed and so did he. He grabbed her arm and with a loud crack they apparated. Lestrange manor was it's typical self, large, well decorated, and welcoming. Rodolphus ran all around gathering things that Rabastan asked for finally he was done. Bella grabbed one of the duffel bags he had shoved stuff in and threw it over her shoulder while Rodolphus got the other.

"I thought your mother said that Pip was here."

"Nah she went hunting with my father, mother hates that Pippa isn't as lady like as she would please."

"How does she get away with doing magic?"

"My father. He cheats at everything." Rodolphus laughed then grabbed her hand to apparate.

St. Mungo's was crowed but Rodolphus maneuvered the crowed expertly while pulling Bella through by the hand. Rabastan was waiting for them in the hall.

"There you are!" Rabastan said, then he seen Bella whose hand was still interlocked in Rodolphus's. "Ohhhh…that's what took you so long."

"What? Oh!" He quickly let go of her hand. He swung the bag off his shoulder and Bella did the same. The carried them into the room where Arika laid in bed.

"I swear you two are connected at the hip." Arika said pointing a them.

"How are you feeling?" Rod asked.

"Big."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Bella asked. She had spent some time with Arika a few years ago when she didn't speak.

"No not really, I think we'll know when she's born though."

They sat around talking and laughing till Arika's face changed.

Elizabeth arrived as screaming started. They all sat outside the door waiting, Arika was having her baby. Bella hated the hospital she kept getting antsy and moving, Rodolphus grabbed her shoulder to hold her still. She whispered sorry and he gave her a sad smile. Anther healer went into the room and Bella put her head back and Rodolphus pulled her head onto his shoulder. She must of fallen asleep cause she awoke to the sound of a baby crying.

She sat up and Rodolphus smiled.

"Congratulation uncle Rodolphus." He nudged her and smiled.

"Come lets meet, baby no name."

They entered the room and Rodolphus and Rabastan hugged. In Elizabeth's arms she held a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Bella looked and smiled the baby was beautiful Rodolphus came up behind her and stuck his arm on her shoulder, he squeezed and she felt the warmth.

"Alessa."

"What."

"Her name is Alessa Marie Lestrange."

Alessa, Bella kind of liked it. It wasn't pureblood but it also wasn't a mouth full like most Pure names. She stepped back, the family looked so happy and she felt like she was part of it till she realized she wasn't. She was an outsider. She slipped out of the room unnoticed and walked down the hall. It was slowly crashing on her, she wasn't part of the Lestrange family, she was a Black and yet the Black family didn't even really fit. Her mother had sent her to boast up Narcissa, and her father only used her like a toy, or spell practice. She fit with her sisters but her sister's had their own lives going and yet she seem stuck. At 13 she is stuck. What's that supposed to say about the rest of her life.

She was lost now, her feet had kept walking while her mind had taken her in a different direction. She looked around this part of the hospital looked disserted, forgotten, like no one cared. She walked past a room only to realize that there were people in the rooms. She opened a door and inside laid to men, one was heavily bandaged and the other just sat there, his head slowly turned till he was looking at her.

The room had nothing to give it a cheer like most of the other rooms and halls. There was no Christmas decorations, no holly or trees. The floors were unwept and the windows dark and grungy, and the sheets smelt as if they hadn't been washed in ages. These men, patients, were chained to there beds.

"Hello dear." The nonbandaged man said. His teeth were rotting when he smiled. The bandaged man made a gruffling noise that sounded like a panicked warning. Bella stepped back. "welcome to the Azkaban wing."

Bella knew that if someone got hurt in Azkaban that they had to be taken somewhere but she didn't assume it would be here in St. Mungo's, in a forgotten, dirty, hall. She left that room but something compelled her to look in the other rooms. All were similar, dirty with men chained to the beds and walls. When she reached the end she debated on looking, it sounded like a women was screaming. After a few minutes Bella cracked open the door, she hadn't seen a women yet. The women was chained to both the bed and the wall, she had dirty matted black hair, and yellowing skin. Her eyes were blue, a scary blue, and when she saw Bella she smiled a rotting teeth smile. In a way Bella thought she was beautiful or at least had once been before Azkaban had gotten a hold of her.

"What is your name child?" She asked, her voice was cracked and dry from screaming and not being used to talk often.

"Why are you screaming?" Bella asked.

"These people are horrible."

"The healers?"

"Yes they treat you as if you are scum, the world treats you like your scum."

"How come you're here, and in Azkaban?"

The women smiled anther creepy smile, but for some reason Bella wasn't afraid, she moved forward and took a seat in a dusty chair, she was still a distance away from the women.

"I fell in love. I fell in love with the wrong man. See when I was a teen I was set out to marry a typical pureblood man, he was handsome and the day I married him everyone was happy, hell I was happy, rich,." She let out a horrible laugh but then continued. "He was a horrible controlling man, he would beat me from one end of the manor to the next till one day while out with my sisters I saw him, he was a decent looking fellow and when he smiled at me I just knew. His name was Edmund, and he was a muggleborn."

Bella gasped, and the women smiled.

"I knew you were Pureblood. You have a look to you." The women said. "anyway Ed and I met several times in secret, he would bring me flowers and would tell me how beautiful I was. We had panned to run away with each other but then my husband found out. He had locked me away and killed Edmund. I had tried so hard to break free then when I did I was too late, Edmund was gone and my husband had paid a large amount of gold to have me put away in Azkaban and file for a divorce so that he could marry his mistress. And here I am 25 years later."

"Why can't you get out, you didn't do anything?"

The door opened and Bellatrix jumped but relaxed when Rodolphus scrambled in.

"Bellatrix what are you doing?"

"Bellatrix Black. A name of the stars." The women said in a mutter, then out of no where she screamed. Bella leapt up and ran to Rodolphus who pushed her behind his back. Rodolphus edged her out of the room and together they swiftly walked out of that wing, just as a bunch of healers ran past and Bella knew they were going to that women's room.

"What were you doing?" Rodolphus said anger clear in his voice.

"I went for a walk and got lost."

"So you talk to criminals!"

"But she was innocent. Wait how did she know my last name?"

"What?"

"That women I never told her my name, you gave her my first name but she said my last."

"Bella, she's crazy she probably put two and two together. Just forget about it." he gave her a small smile, but she didn't return it. He stopped her then looked down the hall. "Bell please let it go, you don't need anymore trouble." It looked as if he wanted to say more but a healer walked by and they could tell she was listening. Rod smiled . "Come, I'm supposed to take you home."

Andy ran back to her room. She quickly shut the door and through herself under the bed but to her surprise the mask was gone, the floor board was fixed and she couldn't even pull it up anymore. Andy crawled back out and sat she knew she hadn't imagined it nor could she have been sleeping. It was there and someone knew she knew and had to move it while she was gone. She stood and fell into her bed, it was frustrating. She rolled over and stared at the window, snow continued to fall and it was slowly putting her to sleep she couldn't wait to see Augustus at the next ball. She missed him severely.

* * *

**Yay, got this one up quicker. please R&R. thank you **


End file.
